


Let me stay with you

by daliakoen



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Sad, Treason
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-08-09 10:36:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16448288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daliakoen/pseuds/daliakoen
Summary: Waylon nunca sintió que perteneciera en algún lado, parte de eso se debía a la ceguera que género en su infancia, impedimento que terminó por colocarlo en un orfanato y ser uno de tantos niños sin ser adoptados. Pero su vida logro ser tolerada gracias a Edward Gluskin, el profesor de su juventud, un hombre que planeaba buscar y con el cual, tenía la esperanza de sentirse parte de algo.Agobiado por su pasado, Miles decide buscar a Chris, su mejor amigo de la infancia en el orfanato. Descubriendo poco a poco que el cariñoso chico de su pasado es una persona dura y carente de emociones ahora. Sin poder hacer más, Miles decide trabajar cerca de él y sin revelarle su verdadera identidad, con la esperanza de ver si ese chico tan tierno sigue ahí.





	1. Búsqueda

**Author's Note:**

> No he terminado mis historias y aquí estoy dándome más trabajo hahaha XD pero, espero les guste. Tenía esta idea pensada desde un tiempo y poco a poco los elementos se iban formando, decidí darle una cantidad de capítulos para organizarme.  
> Cualquier detalle, no duden en comentar su punto de vista, los aprecio mucho :)

El viento frio lo estaba matando, ni la bufanda que había hecho a mano le estaba ayudando en ese momento. Intento exhalar todo el aire que contenía con la esperanza de que el estambre calentara más su nariz y mejillas.

Cerro sus ojos al sentir el calor instantáneo de esa acción. Pero, tenía el presentimiento de que estaba cerca de encontrar el lugar que buscaba, podía sentirlo por la textura de las banquetas y la forma geográfica de las calles.

Debía admitir que su travesía no fue sencilla. Con hambre, cansancio y sueño, él se dedicó a mantener las pocas energías en su paso rítmico y en el agarre de sus posesiones encontradas en el interior de una bolsa de supermercado, mientras que, con su otra mano, sujetaba su bastón para guiarse en el camino y no tropezarse más de la cuenta.

Se aseguraba de no moverlo en muchas direcciones, ya que se escuchaba una gran variedad de pasos y personas platicando, en esta ocasión, ese grupo de gente era muy considerada, pues le daba su espacio para caminar y no lo empujaban del hombro o lo hacían caer, aún conservaba muchas marcas de esas caídas en sus pies y brazos.

Para su buena suerte, al sentir que una mujer se acercaba en su dirección, no dudo en pedirle ayuda sobre la ubicación exacta de la escuela.

La amable dama le dijo lo cerca que estaba y cuanto le faltaba en realidad. Incluso se ofreció a llevarlo, pero las malas experiencias llevaron a Waylon a negarse y agradecerle por la guía.

Por fortuna y gracias a ella, él estaba ya más cerca del lugar, ya que las risas y gritos de los jóvenes estudiantes se escucharon como el mayor consuelo en sus oídos. Su corazón dio un palpitar al percatarse de que estaría cerca de encontrar a su antiguo profesor de Historia y Literatura.

No sabía si era apropiado, pero se moría por darle un fuerte abrazo más que nada.

Edward Gluskin fue el mejor profesor que tuvo en su adolescencia, siempre era tan sabio y lleno de inspiración para cualquier trabajo o meta que todos tuvieran. Amaba escucharlo hablar de la Historia, especialmente de la Historia religiosa y del arte. Por igual, su corazón latía descontroladamente cuando leía en voz alta el fragmento de una novela y poema motivacional, cada uno de ellos capaces de quitarle el aliento a cualquiera. Él dedicaría todo su tiempo para escuchar su dulce voz y reflexión, se sentía tan feliz de que escucharía esa melodiosa voz de nuevo.

Ya no soportaba esperar, decidió acelerar el paso, causando que unos tropezones le hicieran perder el equilibrio un poco.

Entró velozmente con una sonrisa en su rostro al reconocer las puertas de madera. Si su memoria no le fallaba, la sección de recepción estaba al final del pasillo, dando vuelta en la esquina a la derecha. Al tocar la madera y el vidrio que dividía el espacio, empezó a pedir ayuda.

“Buenos días, ¿puedo ayudarlo?”

Waylon hizo un esfuerzo por seguir la voz y dar una mirada al hombre que acudía a su auxilio.

“Buenos días, perdone, busco al profesor Edward Gluskin… fui un alumno suyo hace años, en ese tiempo él daba la materia de ciencias sociales y humanidades.”

El hombre dio un silbido ante el comentario y un chillido se escuchó al hacer un movimiento en su silla.

“Lo lamento, pero el profesor Gluskin dejo de trabajar aquí hace años.”

La sonrisa de Waylon se convirtió en incertidumbre al escuchar eso. Sus cejas se alzaron al escuchar la mala noticia, dando como acto final que él mostrara una inmensa tristeza.

¿Cómo era posible? No podía ser verdad, su querido profesor siempre fue tan animoso y lleno de alegría, siempre los movía a que se inspiraran y avanzaran más allá de lo que ambicionaban. Sus palabras eran la única voz que Waylon repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza para mantenerse en pie a pesar de su ceguera.

“¿Sabe dónde puedo encontrarlo?”

“Lo lamento, no hemos sabido de él en mucho tiempo y ningún docente sabe si trabaja en otro plantel escolar.”

El joven rubio bajo la mirada ante tanta desesperanza y mala suerte en su búsqueda.  

El recepcionista pareció notarlo, dando paso a darle una posible solución a su problema.

“Mira, hay alguien que podría ayudarte… el cocinero de la escuela, Frank Antonio Manera, fue un amigo muy cercano de Gluskin, tal vez él sepa algo de su paradero.”

“¿Dónde lo encuentro?” Pregunto rápidamente con el ánimo elevado.

“Su descanso está por comenzar… yo te llevare con él.”

El recepcionista no dudo en sujetarle la mano y guiarlo por el lugar. Sin poder evitarlo, muchos recuerdos aparecieron en su cabeza. El ruido y las pláticas de los alumnos, sumado al cierre y choque de los casilleros, le hicieron sentirse como un colegial de nuevo, todos esos momentos cuando tenía que contar algunas vueltas para llegar a su casillero y recordar las características de las puertas, en ese tiempo las puertas estaban por número, siendo capaz de tocarlos e identificarlos rápidamente, sin embargo, había muchas ocasiones en las que el profesor Gluskin se ofrecía para dejarlo en el salón que le tocase. Solía apretarle la mano con fuerza mientras conversaban de cómo se sentían ante cada nuevo día lleno de retos. También, su corazón saltaba de gozo al sentir ese apretón corresponderle.

La llegada a la cafetería le causo que riera en silencio y sin control al escuchar los mismo gritos, carcajadas y arrastres de los pies en el suelo de su juventud. Todo le hacía sentir como si hubiera viajado en el tiempo de regreso a su vida de estudiante. Sin embargo, al adentrarse más, el rubio pudo sentir su propia influencia en la zona, podía escuchar murmullos y comentarios llenos de curiosidad hacia él. No todos eran negativos, pero, contenían mucha curiosidad sobre su presencia.

“ _Chef_ Manera… hay un chico que quiere verle.” Dijo el recepcionista con un tono algo burlesco con la palabra Chef. Al cumplir con su objetivo, el hombre se fue y le pidió que esperara un poco, ya que Frank llegaría en cualquier momento. 

Waylon no sabía porque todo resultaba bien hasta este punto, desde pequeño él estaba acostumbrado a la mala suerte, el ser atendido de forma tan amable y que las cosas resultaran tan bien le hacían sospechar de qué manera el destino le arruinaría su búsqueda esta vez, así como todos los movimientos y lucha que él trato de superar desde que tenía memoria.

Se quedó inmóvil y sin dejar de sujetar el bastón de asistencia que mantenía en frente de él, ya que se sentía con seguridad física. Aunque pareciera tonto, sentía que una barrera invisible lo protegía.

Después de varios minutos, unos fuertes pasos llegaban a la lejanía, era como si la persona usara unas botas muy ruidosas y con accesorios al escuchar el ruido del metal chocando. Al ver que él sonido se acercaba más a él, ya no tenía dudas de que el señor Manera se aproximaba a su dirección.

“¿Te conozco?... tu rostro, me es familiar.”

Waylon trago un poco de saliva y tosió para aclarar su garganta y sonar lo más seguro posible.

“Fui alumno de esta escuela… pasé la mayoría de mi educación aquí… yo, fui alumno de Edward Gluskin… lo estoy buscando.”

El hombre dio un sonido de impresión y se movió más cerca de él para tocar su rostro, acto que sorprendió a Waylon al no sentir el movimiento de las manos.

La cálida mano le roso los mechones rubios de su frente y se acercaron a sus ojos, haciendo movimientos cerca de ellos que el rubio logro escuchar. Lo anterior fue la respuesta suficiente para recordarlo, especialmente por su discapacidad al notar que no parpadeo ante el movimiento de manos.

“Eres Waylon ¿Verdad?”

“¿Cómo sabe eso?”

“Ed me contaba siempre de sus alumnos favoritos, tú le agradabas mucho, me dijo que tenías un espíritu de poeta y artista.”

Sin poder evitarlo, sus mejillas se calentaron al escuchar esa descripción de la persona que más admiraba en este mundo.

¿En serio lo seguía recordando?

¿Esa era su hermosa opinión de él?

Fuera verdad o mentira, su débil corazón no quería perder las esperanzas de que tales palabras fueran reales. Sin querer sonar desesperado, Waylon decidió ir al punto de su búsqueda.

“Me hace tan feliz escuchar eso… no le he visto desde que me gradué de esta escuela y, deseo platicar con él… el recepcionista me dijo que dejo de trabajar aquí… me fue difícil de creer.”

Un suspiro salió de Frank ante la mención de ese detalle, parecía que había algo negativo referente a eso.

“No es para menos chico, Ed lo tuvo difícil en los últimos años de su trabajo, pero, esto no tienes que oírlo de mi… ¿Que necesitas de él? Lo siento, mi amigo se volvió un poco reservado, no le permite la entrada a cualquiera.”

Un nudo se le formo en el estómago ante la idea de que le rechazara su visita, pero no era posible, su querido maestro no haría eso, él no cambiaría de esa forma, sabía que no lo haría.

“Quería visitarlo… escuchar su voz y hablar con él… eso es todo... sólo quiero, oír su voz una vez más.” Su tono estuvo lleno de tristeza en cada palabra, siendo un obvio reflejo de que no podría sostener por mucho tiempo el peso sobre sus hombros. Escucharlo sería como una medicina a su alma.

Waylon deseaba, con todas sus fuerzas, tener alguna señal o percepción de la mirada de Manera, pero no tenía ni idea.

Frank, por otro lado, miraba al chico de pies a cabeza, su ropa invernal estaba completamente desgastada y algo sucia, su gorro naranja también mostraba el descoses del tejido y sus guantes tenían aberturas en la punta de los dedos, el castaño podía ver las yemas de ellos sobresalir.

Pero lo que más le preocupaba, era su rostro. Ese adorable rostro blanco de ángel, estaba siendo opacado por la resequedad en sus labios algo oscuros y por las bolsas negras debajo de sus parpados. Al mirarlo a los ojos, pudo notar que éstos eran entre una mezcla de color gris y blanco, confirmando en efecto su ceguera.

No había duda de que el joven vivía en las calles o debajo de algún puente entre la nieve, Frank no podía sospechar que él tuviese malas intenciones, se notaba por la postura y la voz sin amenazas.

Manera no tenía el corazón para negarle su petición y más aún al verlo de esa forma y al darse cuenta de que posiblemente no tenía hogar.

“Mira, aún tengo que estar aquí por mi trabajo, pero puedo conseguirte transporte para que lo veas…”

“¡Muchísimas gracias! ¡No sabe cuánto se lo agradezco!” Su tono de alegría le rompió el corazón.

¿Por qué agradecía por un gesto tan sencillo? No era la gran cosa, pero aquí estaba este chico, agradeciéndole como si le hubieran salvado la vida.

A pesar de toda esta situación y al dar unas cuantas respiraciones, el joven comenzó a toser y a tocarse el pecho con fuerza. Sus muecas de dolor comenzaron a causar un susto en Frank, quien no dudo en acercársele y sostenerlo de los hombros, parecía que estaba a punto de sufrir un desmayo.

“¿Estas bien?”

El chico asintió débilmente y le mostro el pulgar en señal de estabilidad. Frank, sin dudarlo, le dio la dirección del lugar y lo llevo a un autobús cercano. Incluso, le pago a Waylon el pasaje una vez que noto que se había quedado sin efectivo. También, le advirtió que el autobús se manejaba por paradas, la tercera seria en la que tendría que bajar, por lo que debía estar atento de los movimientos del transporte. Al igual que en otros autobuses en los que fue pasajero, Waylon se posiciono en la silla cercana a la entrada, no sin antes mirar a la ventana del transporte y saludar desde la ventana con la esperanza de que Frank lo mirara. Una sonrisa se le escapó a sus resecos labios al escuchar su voz deseándole buena suerte.

Y así, el motor del autobús rugió y fue señal para el rubio de que debía sentarse correctamente. Para esos momentos, su cuerpo estaba cansado y sus bostezos se hicieron más presentes al sentir la comodidad de la silla y el mecer del transporte. Sin poder evitarlo y a pesar de darle la lucha contra el sueño, Waylon fue perdiendo fuerza en sus parpados. Trato de sólo cerrar los ojos y descansar un poco, con el fin de abrirlos unos minutos después, sin embargo, una vez que los cerro, él se quedó completamente dormido. Sintiendo así completa comodidad al escuchar voces y ruidos humanos en su oscuridad, tales como risas, gritos y arrancones de autos. Todo eso lo hacían sentirse vivo y no en otro lugar lejano y aislado de todos.

Sin embargo, una voz lo llamaba, la voz juguetona y animosa de su querido amigo de la infancia, Miles, uno de los pocos afortunados de ser adoptado en el orfanato Archimbaud.

**_“Way Way”_ **

Pero Waylon estaba muy lejos para escucharlo, no se podía mover a ninguna parte sin dejar de ver el mismo espacio oscuro. Pero esta vez, la voz de su amigo parecía colocarse al lado de sus oídos.

**_“Way Way… te tienes que despertar.”_ **

Como un disparo y al escuchar la voz tan cerca y clara, Waylon abrió los ojos de par en par y movió sus brazos a todos lados, notando que sus pertenencias no habían sido robadas y de que él camión ya no estaba encendido.

“Disculpe, pero debe de bajar del autobús…” Dijo un hombre con mucha pena en su voz.

“Me quede dormido…” Dijo Waylon sintiéndose tan estúpido y perdido, justamente cuando tenía la posibilidad de llegar a su destino, él lo arruinaba de alguna forma.

“Perdone, pero sabe dónde está la calle Abraham, ¿está lejos de aquí?”

“Un poco, está a unos cuatro kilómetros de aquí...”

Waylon mantuvo su rostro neutral y se salió del autobús, no sin antes agradecerle por la información.

No se rendiría, ahora mismo estaba muy cerca de llegar como para dejarlo todo por el cansancio. Siempre las cosas malas podían tener un panorama diferente cuando se movían desde otro ángulo.

A su edad y con tantas veces lidiando con semáforos, le era sencillo identificar los lugares con señales de cruces de peatones, así como el ritmo del cuerpo corporal de cada persona al momento de cruzar.

Se sentía tan emocionado a pesar de lo malo de su panorama. Sabía que tendría una merecida bienvenida del hombre que más extrañaba. El tiempo no lo cambiaria, el profesor Gluskin siempre fue alguien lleno de fuerza, admiraba lo mucho que su profesor lo apoyaba en los momentos de necesidad.

Él vencería, no se detuvo ante el hambre, no se detuvo a la briza fría acompañada con nieve, no paro ante el dolor de sus pies y espalda. Daría el último aliento y cualquier sacrificio si eso fuera necesario.

Algo que odiaba de no ver, era que esa usual oscuridad y ruidos de la ciudad lo hacían sentirse ajeno al tiempo, no tenía idea de la hora o si el sol ya se había ocultado y las estrellas eran lo que lo rodeaban. La ansiedad lo obligo a preguntar de nuevo si estaba en la dirección correcta, dándose así cuenta de que le faltaba mucho más camino que recorrer.

Decidió tomar asiento por unos minutos en un banquillo público al sentir que sus fuerzas comenzaban a dejarlo por completo. Descansó un poco y calentó sus manos y nariz contra el frio y la nieve que caía con fuerza.

No quería rendirse, no debía, pero el hambre y el frio no lo dejaban pensar con claridad. En un intento por levantarse, volvió a caer al suelo con todo el peso de su cuerpo, sus pies ya no soportaban las ampollas y el cansancio. No se detuvo ahí, trato de levantarse y camino con lentitud por la acera a pesar del constante dolor en sus pies y en su cuerpo entero.

Como deseaba tener una cama caliente, arroparse del frio en esos momentos o quedar arrullado en los brazos de alguien que él amase.

Pero al final, ¿quién lo amaba? ¿Quién en su sano juicio cargaría con su discapacidad? No sabía que aspecto tenia, pero de seguro no era atractivo. Eso ya lo había aceptado hace mucho tiempo, pero traerlo de nuevo sólo le causo más problemas emocionales de los que deseaba. Más aún al recordar una relación romántica terminada en desastre, una relación que él dejo torcer por dejarse llevar en sus propias fantasías. Sólo esperaba, no toparse con él jamás.

Cuándo llegara finalmente con Gluskin, ¿Su profesor estaría alegre de verlo de nuevo? ¿Habrá cambiado de actitud? ¿Y si todo era una pérdida de tiempo?

Negó con la cabeza e incluso les pidió a las voces inseguras de su cabeza que se callaran. Pasará lo que pasará, lo escucharía de nuevo y se llevaría el sonido melodioso de ello.

Su resolución le auxilió a mantener su ritmo otra vez, siguió adelante con respiraciones agitas por el cansancio y con una tos que no lo dejaba tranquilo esta vez, y sin poder detenerlo, callo de rodillas a la suave nieve y se tiró al suelo mientras el viento y los copos blancos lo cubrían.

Quería gritar, quería pedir ayuda, quería ver a Gluskin. Sólo quería ver a Gluskin, ¿Por qué no se le cumplía ese simple deseo? ¿Qué hizo de mal para recibir esto?

Nunca fue alguien religioso, pero en su desesperación, comenzó a suplicar y hablarle a ese ser todo poderoso para que le auxiliase.

En la oscuridad, el frio y el absoluto ruido del viento similar a un grito en agonía, rodeaban su pobre cuerpo cansado por el camino, agotado de luchar, sin ánimos de ser fuerte y harto de gastar energías que ya no tenía su débil cuerpo.

En un intento por levantarse, su cuerpo sólo giro de forma que quedara acostado de lado, siendo su rostro lo único que mirara hacia el cielo, sintiendo los copos de nieve tocar su cara y labios, en instinto, se lamio los labios para aliviar una resequedad que empeoraría con el tiempo.

Pero en esos instantes, cuando sentía las garras frías del sueño arroparlo de nuevo, escucho las pisadas veloces de un ser humano. Éstas raspaban y salpicaban la nieve en cada rápido paso. Pero lo que hizo que su corazón se acelerara no fue la presencia de otra persona que pudiera auxiliarlo, sino la melodiosa voz que lo hacía sonreír con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y dar unas respiraciones llenas de alegría ante esa dulce voz que le protegía de sus pesadillas, esa voz que le ayudo a mirar una verdadera luz en su oscuridad.

Su amado profesor, su querido Edward Gluskin, lo había encontrado en esta tormenta de nieve.

Qué pena, que vergonzoso y desafortunado. Sabía que lo encontraría, de algún modo, pero no podía evitar sentir pena de que él lo encontrara en ese estado tan deplorable.

“¡Oh Dios! ¡Waylon! ¡¿Estas bien?! ¡Háblame! ¡Dime que estas bien!” Su voz llena de pánico sólo hizo que Waylon riera y comenzara a llorar de felicidad. Sus respiraciones agitadas eran una mezcla entre risa y llanto.

Sin esperar más y para confirmar sus dudas, se quitó sus desgastados guantes y deslizó sus manos por el rostro de su salvador. Confirmando, en efecto, que Edward era la persona en frente de él.

Su corazón se derretía ante tan hermoso tacto, no podía resistir su piel suave como la porcelana, su recta nariz y su cabello fuerte y liso peinado hacia atrás, junto a las zonas afeitadas en los lados. Una risita más notable se le escapó al notar que su estilo de peinado no había cambiado.

“Profesor Gluskin… lo encontré, finalmente lo encontré.” Dijo con sus últimas fuerzas, dejando que el cansancio lo dominara y lo dejara inconsciente en la presencia de su ser más querido, siendo un sentimiento de calidez lo último que su cuerpo sintiera.

***

Cada noche comenzó a tener el mismo sueño, Miles Upshur no dejaba de soñar en Chris, su amigo de la infancia. Eran varios los recuerdos que llegaban a él en la noche. En algunos, miraba imágenes móviles similares a un video de ambos jugando a los piratas en el patio del orfanato, en otros, ayudaban al padre Martin en la cocina y limpieza. Sin ninguna duda, juntos eran tremendos e inseparables y, la verdad era que, se amaban como hermanos en realidad. Eran raras las veces que peleaban y si lo hacían, una simple mirada a sus ojos y unas risas incontrolables hacían que el enojo cesara.

Esta noche, soñó con una escena en particular, en el momento en el que un cortocircuito causó que la luz se fuera en toda la calle debido a una fuerte tormenta con rayos y truenos. Miles odiaba esos climas, siempre le petrificaba el escuchar un trueno y el estar solo en la oscuridad. Su llanto no se hizo esperar aquella noche tan oscura, sentimiento que Chris noto a la distancia de la cama. Para hacerlo sentir mejor, su mejor amigo se acostó en su cama y lo cubrió con su suave cobija azul, prometiéndole que se quedaría a su lado hasta que durmiera con tranquilidad. A partir de ahí, el sueño le mostro una tormenta ya inexistente, en donde la tranquilidad y paraíso comenzaban.

Eran tan unidos, que hasta planeaban su futuro juntos, ambos iban a tener un restaurante de hamburguesas. Llevaría el nombre de ambos y los dos lo manejarían a su modo, incluso, decían que manejarían boletos con promociones y los chicos del orfanato comerían gratis con un cupón de por vida. Tantos inocentes planes y aventuras que no lograron hacerse al ser él adoptado.

De las cosas que ocasionaban un nudo en su garganta, estaba el día en el que él miro desde la ventana del auto el rostro de tristeza de Chris a la distancia, mientras él viajaba a una nueva vida sin él, rompiendo por completo el sueño que tenían.

El hizo todo lo posible para que sus padres adoptivos adoptaran a Chris de igual manera, pero, no estaban en sus planes tener dos niños. Al final, él mismo Chris le pidió que aceptara, que tomara la oportunidad de tener una cálida familia y un futuro mejor, que más adelante, ellos se encontrarían de nuevo y serían los amigos de siempre.

Miles se preguntaba, qué tanto recordaría su compañero de juegos de él, esperaba que no hubiera rencores, aunque, él no lo culparía de tenerlos.

Eran extrañas las ocasiones que él se sentía de esa manera, pero no entendía las razones de estos recuerdos. Desconocía si eran una señal que le indicaran que mirara en su pasado y diera arreglo, asimismo, una enorme sombra de culpa lo siguió al reconocer que ni siquiera hizo una llamada telefónica o visita en tantos años.

Tal vez ni siquiera Chris lo recuerde o incluso, lo odie por no comunicarse.

Aun sabiendo eso y la pena que le daba, su valentía lo obligó a indagar más.

Ahora mismo, siendo las nueve de la mañana y con todo un día libre para investigar, se dirigió a su laptop para encenderla rápidamente y, sin perder tiempo, comenzó a teclear en el buscador el nombre del orfanato e información adicional.

El resultado duro casi un segundo, el click lo llevo a una página muy bien hecha y con varias pestañas sobre información histórica y requisitos para el llenado de un trámite. Esos datos no le llamaban la atención, lo que sus ojos miraban eran los números de contactos al lugar y un registro de todas las generaciones de niños que llegaron al edificio.

Al encontrar la foto de su generación, una sonrisa cruzo sus labios al ver la variedad de rostros que le abrían paso a sus recuerdos y actividades que tenía al lado de todos ellos. No podía olvidar a los gemelos y su forma extremadamente rápida de encontrarlo en las escondidas. Billy, siempre tímido y el mejor artista en dibujos dentro del orfanato. Siempre dibujaba comics de un alíen de cuatro brazos y la liga de superhéroes parecidos a los niños del orfanato.

Quien imaginaria qué en su vida adulta, su talento lo convertiría en uno de los dibujantes de comics más populares. Además de Chris, Billy también era una de las personas a las que deseaba encontrarse, al igual que al calmado y adorable Waylon, quien era el único chico ciego en aquella ocasión. El rubio llego al orfanato teniendo ocho años de edad, poco después de la llegada del pequeño Billy. A pesar de tener esa incapacidad, Waylon era muy bueno en las escondidas también, tanto al esconderse y al buscar. También, era un buen ayudante de cocina cuando se disponía a dar su apoyo, tenía un buen instinto ante el uso de especias y cuantas porciones debería dársele.

¿Cómo fueron sus vidas en todo este tiempo?

¿Estarán bien ahora?

No lo soporto, y decidió hacer una llamada con la esperanza de contactar al padre Martin para una visita programada, o para saber si él seguía dirigiendo el lugar.

Desconocía su posible reacción, pero Miles esperaba que el padre siguiera mostrando la misma bondad y humanidad de su infancia.

“ _Orfanato Archimbaud, buenos días_.” Se escuchó la voz de una mujer, llena de dulzura y tranquilidad.

“Buenos días… disculpe, ¿el Padre Martin Archimbaud está en el orfanato?… vera, yo solía ser uno de los niños huérfanos del lugar… he estado viviendo en Denver por un tiempo y me gustaría verlo de nuevo.”

_“Claro, el padre Martin sigue laborando aquí, pero sólo atiende citas en las mañanas… si te urge verlo, puedes venir a las diez, él está libre a esa hora.”_

“Muchas gracias, estaré ahí entonces.”

Con el objetivo puesto en marcha y con un ligero toque de ansiedad, Miles Upshur se dio una ducha rápida y vistió su usual chaqueta de cuero marrón, junto a su camisa blanca manga larga que se colocaba debajo. Usando también unos pantalones azules y zapatos cafés para combinar.

Se miró al espejo y paso el peine con gel en su castaño y un poco largo cabello. Ahora que lo pensaba, si se lo dejaba crecer más, ya podría hacerse una cola de caballo.

Su madre nunca aprobó que usara el cabello largo en la universidad, pero su padre, siempre le mostro apoyo y simpatía por el aspecto, ya que le recordaba a la moda hippie que tanto adoraba.

Siendo ya un adulto y en parte por algo de respeto, él no se dejaba crecer el cabello demasiado por respeto a su querida madre adoptiva.   

Sin más y antes de salir de su casa, se mantuvo pensativo mientras sostenía el frio picaporte de la puerta con fuerza. Algo le decía que esta nueva aventura y curiosidad no era para nada buena, pero una parte de él ya anhelaba conocer el paradero de su primera familia.

Negó con la cabeza, tomo las llaves de su jeep y salió con seguridad y sin indecisión. Pero antes de subir al auto, se acercó y saludo a su vecina, quien no paraba de reír al notar como los perros se acercaban entre ladridos en busca de que Miles los acariciara.

A Miles le encantaban los animales, pero su trabajo como periodista siempre lo tenía ocupado en cada instante y con poco tiempo para atender a otra pequeña vida. Quizá tendría una mascota o adoptaría una en la perrera cuando su trabajo no fuera tan esclavizador. De hecho, su jefe, Richard Trager, necesitaba de alguien que escribiese algunos reportes e investigaciones que podrían ser logrados desde casa y enviados por e-mail o en memoria USB hacia él. Él fue la primera opción de su jefe, dándole solamente un plazo de tres días para que lo pensara.

Al castaño le gustaba la idea de no tener que ir a su lugar de trabajo a diario y estar encerrado en su pequeño cubículo de trabajo, prefería la comodidad de su casa y los tiempos que él manejaría a su gusto.

Tal vez tomaría esa oferta, le gustaba la idea en realidad.

Sin más, Miles encendió su auto, le dio una despedida a su vecina y tomo rumbo al orfanato.

Se preguntaba, qué tanto habría cambiado todo, sus amigos y hogar.

Chris.

Cómo lo recibiría Chris después de tantos años.

***

Él estaba muerto, Waylon sabia eso, sólo en el paraíso podía encontrar un lugar tan cálido y acogedor, con una cama que se acomodaba a su cuerpo y con unas cobijas cuya textura era suave y caliente al tacto.

Si estaba muerto él sabía que agonizó con genuina felicidad, encontrando al hombre que más quería en este mundo y al recordar con más claridad su dulce voz.

Inclusive, podía sentir una grande y fuerte mano deslizarse en su cabello con cariño, ¿Quién lo estaría cuidando de forma tan amable?

Sin más, el rubio lucho por abrir los ojos con la esperanza de ver de nuevo en la otra vida, llevándose la sorpresa de que la usual y tranquila oscuridad estaba en su vista. Parpadeo otra vez y se dio cuenta de que seguía con vida y en las mismas condiciones, pero, en dónde se encontraba, quién era la persona que estaba tan cerca de él.

“Hey… ¿te encuentras mejor?” La voz que tanto amaba se escuchó con fuerza y le hizo reír al instante, casi llegando al borde del llanto al darse cuenta que su querido maestro estaba ahí, en frente de él y cuidándolo. Su piedad seguía ahí como siempre.

“Profesor Gluskin… ¿es usted?” Aunque ya lo había hecho, Waylon pidió permiso para tocarlo, siendo una risita por parte de Edward y su acercamiento hacia sus delgadas manos. El rubio se carcajeo de nuevo, sin poder creer el éxito de sus objetivos.

“No has cambiado en nada Waylon… te reconocí de inmediato cuando te fui a buscar… jamás olvidé tu poema oral sobre _La mujer de ojos azules_ … yo te convencí de que lo postularas en el concurso de novelas, ensayos y poemas… me sentí muy orgulloso cuando ganaste el segundo lugar… tienes un increíble talento para el arte.”

Una risita y una aceleración en su corazón comenzaron en él, nunca imagino que era visualizado de esa manera. Sentía que todas las buenas emociones y calmantes rodeaban su cuerpo y delicado corazón.

“Gracias profesor, tenia mucha inspiración en ese entonces.” Gluskin era esa musa en aquel entonces, junto a todas las novelas e historias que Edward compartía en clase. “Pero, profesor, cómo supo que lo estaba buscando.”

“Frank… el me llamo cuando fuiste a la escuela… se preocupó porque te vio en mal estado, era tarde y no llegabas, salí a las calles para encontrarte… yo también me asusté cuando te vi tirado en la nieve.”

Edward miro las muecas de su rostro, la alegría que el chico tenía se convirtió en seriedad y neutralidad, era como si mantuviera una batalla interna sobre qué decir o como expresarlo. Al verlo más de cerca, vio que la tristeza rodeaba su blanco rostro.

“Qué vergüenza… lo lamento, esta no era la forma en como quería verlo de nuevo.”

Gluskin lo miro en cierta confusión, pero comenzó a razonar un poco su punto de vista. Desde la preparatoria, Waylon siempre fue el tipo de persona que no quería incomodar o causar carga. Ese aspecto no había cambiando, así como su timidez al ver como se atemorizó un poco al sentir que le tocaba la mano.

Pero lo que más se preguntaba, era el estado físico de su ex alumno.

La ropa, gorro y guantes estaban muy desgastados y algo sucios, también, sus tenis vans estaban manchados y con aberturas en la tela. Cuánto tiempo estuvo de esa manera, quién lo dejo en el helado frio a su suerte. Él tenía entendido que Waylon fue integrado a una asociación para personas con su discapacidad cuando se graduó ¿Qué ocurrió?

“No tienes por qué disculparte… jamás me molestaría el tenerte aquí…” Dijo con completa seguridad mientras deslizaba sus dedos en los de Waylon, realmente sintió un nudo en la garganta al sentir lo delgados que estaban.

El chico bajo la mirada sin poder evitar la sonrisa. Se enderezo más en la cama y se sentó con más comodidad.

“Profesor… ¿puedo abrazarlo?” Dijo con mucho temor y timidez, sintiendo como él estaba rompiendo la poca fortaleza y compostura que le quedaban.

Eddie se acercó a él sin previo aviso y lo abrazo con mucho cariño. Waylon saco un suspiro sorpresivo y comenzó a corresponderle con las únicas fuerzas que le quedaban. La emoción ya no lo dejo contener sus respiraciones y el peso de su tristeza. Comenzó a sollozar y a perder el control por completo a cada minuto que pasaba, aunque tratara de parar su llanto, la respiración más próxima lo hacía llorar con más fuerza. Recibiendo palabras de consuelo y palmadas en la espalda para que ya no sintiera miedo.

Gluskin, desde su posición, sentía las cálidas lagrimas cruzar su playera oscura y notar que su querido estudiante lo había pasado realmente mal y sólo Dios sabe por cuanto tiempo.    

“Shhh… todo estará bien… tranquilo… estas a salvo… está bien Waylon, déjalo salir.” Dijo casi como un susurro mientras lo sostenía con fuerza.

Waylon, incapaz de formular palabras que no fueran gemidos o tosidos, sólo le asintió y dejo desahogar su tristeza como si fuera una corriente de agua.

“Dime que te paso… por qué estabas en la calle tu solo.”

Entre algunas respiraciones para componerse, el rubio logro responder a la pregunta con más calma y sin dejar de romper el abrazo.

“No sé por dónde empezar…” Dijo completamente perdido en realidad. Su vida era un maldito desastre, su pasado, presente y futuro lo eran igual. La única calma y luz que él tenía era el hombre que lo sujetaba. Él le ayudaba a calmar sus demonios internos y callar todas esas voces que le pedían que se rindiera.

“Toma el tiempo que necesites, cuando estés listo, vas a contármelo… pero primero, quiero que comamos, prepare un pollo rostizado con puré de papa y sopa… oficialmente estamos en la hora del almuerzo… debes estar hambriento.”

Un rugido sonó en respuesta y un rubor al escuchar una risita por parte de su salvador. Se preguntaba que rostro estaba haciendo Edward en esos momentos, siendo solamente una risita burlona la única pista.

Sin perder más tiempo, Edward lo ayudo a levantarse sin soltar su mano hasta guiarlo a una mesa que Waylon logro sentir era de madera, tanto por el material que sentía en sus manos y los chirridos que hacia al sentarse.

Entre movimientos de los platos y el cristal moviéndose, Waylon podía oler a la distancia el delicioso aroma del pollo y la sopa. Casi su saliva se le escapaba de la boca ante semejante manjar, poniendo su mano para que no se notara.

“¡Vamos! Come lo que quieras, hay suficiente.”

Una risa y agradecimiento se escucharon en el comedor, seguido de unas palabras para dar inicio a su banquete. Mientras ambos comían, los dos comenzaron a formular las preguntas y posibles respuestas ante tantas curiosidades.

Waylon sentía que su adorada luz lo ayudaría a levantarse de nuevo.    


	2. Miedo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nunca imagine que este fic recibiría tanto apoyo XD quiero darle un fuerte abrazo y un gracias a todos aquellos que comentaron en este fic, en especial, a “thelovearesick” por promocionarme en la página de face de “Outlast yaoi” :) tanto por ella y por el comentario de cada uno de ustedes, aquí vengo para darle continuación.
> 
> ¡No duden en comentar!  
> ¡Espero les guste!

Miles no dejaba de mantener su esfuerzo, energía por conservar la calma, fuerzas para no desmoronarse al saber las verdades y descubrimientos que lograrían herirlo. Sabía lo que podría llegarle, pero su curiosidad gano más en él, decidiéndose a si mismo que investigar le haría encontrar paz.

“Señor Upshur, el padre Martin ya puede recibirlo.” Dijo la secretaria, con una voz dulce mientras le señalaba las puertas de tal acceso.

Exhaló todo el oxígeno en su interior y camino con cierta lentitud, parte de eso se debía a sus recuerdos de la infancia, pequeñas travesuras que él hacía en el orfanato y por lo cual, era llevado a esa misma oficina para recibir su sermón y regaño.

Sin más, entro con toda la fuerza y confianza que tenía, una sonrisa se mostró en su cara al notar que el lugar y la apariencia del padre no habían cambiado en nada. Los mismos libros de religión y cuadros de pasajes bíblicos junto a paisajes naturales, el mismo tono color café y crema de las paredes junto a la hermosa ventana que rebelaba el patio de juegos interior de los niños, los cuales, podían ser vistos jugando y siendo cuidados por los trabajadores del lugar. Y lo que más le encantaba, eran las fotografías de las generaciones, enmarcada en orden en la pared derecha del lugar.

Martin no se hizo esperar, se levantó de su enorme oficina y le dio un saludo de mano a Miles.

Por ahora, el joven entendía algo, Martin aún no se acordaba de él.

“Bienvenido, un gusto en atenderlo… ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?”

Mientras negaba con la cabeza, una risita se le escapo, siendo confusión por parte del padre ante dicho gesto.

“¿No me recuerda Padre Martin?... era tremendo entre los chicos, un día les hice creer que había un fantasma de neblina negra al que llamé el _Walrider_ , todos los chicos y en especial las niñas no paraban de gritar en la noche, usted estaba furioso, me hizo rezar en la capilla del orfanato por dos semanas.”

Una mueca de sorpresa y realización lo llenaron en seguida, teniendo muchos recuerdos relacionados a sus travesuras y el fuerte sentido de justicia que tenía desde pequeño, pues siempre defendía a los más pequeños de los niños mayores.

“¡Miles! Hijo… disculpa a este anciano, han pasado tantos años desde la última vez que nos vimos… ¡Oh! Toma asiento, pediré que nos traigan algo de beber, ¿la soda de naranja sigue siendo tu favorita?”

Un agradable latido en su corazón se hizo presente, al notar que el padre Martin no lo había olvidado del todo, que, a pesar de los años, seguía teniendo en su memoria aspectos sobre él. No había duda que su antiguo tutor sabría del paradero de Chris.

A estas alturas, las pláticas y recuerdos del pasado acapararon el tiempo de ambos, siendo como temas, la vida de Miles en el orfanato, así como algunas aventuras que el padre Martin tuvo en su vida personal y en la llegada de nuevos chicos. También, le había confesado que Billy mantenía contacto con el lugar y que recientemente había donado una buena suma de dinero.

Se sentía tan feliz al notar que la gentileza y entusiasmo de Billy seguían intactos, de pequeños, él tenía complicaciones para adaptarse a su nueva vida como huérfano. Solía llorar en las primeras noches cada vez que estaban en las literas. Chris, para hacerlo mejor, le dejaba dormir con su cerdo de peluche, gesto que siempre logro tranquilizarlo.

Billy llego a ellos a la corta edad de seis años, a diferencia de él, Miles había sido dejado en el orfanato cuando tenía seis meses de nacido, sin alguna carta, sin nombre y sin obsequio o detalle dejado por sus padres. Sólo contaba con un manto azul de terciopelo y un chupón ya gastado.

Cuando empezó a tener más sentido de la crítica, llego a considerar en un punto que el padre Martin era su padre biológico y que los niños nuevos eran sus hermanos de sangre. Al paso del tiempo, entendió el lugar en el que se encontraba y la condición verdadera de los demás.

Era difícil de creer, pero, él nunca sintió algún rencor por ser un niño huérfano, era feliz con la compañía y cariño de sus amigos y de Martin.

La plática no se dedicó en recuerdos, Miles le describió su vida con sus nuevos padres y como el esfuerzo y estudio lo llevaron a estudiar periodismo en la universidad Berkeley y, de esa manera, él estaba ya en el campo laboral, escribiendo artículos en páginas web oficiales de una cadena televisiva y en revistas del mismo ámbito, de hecho, había presentado un artículo investigativo sobre el gobierno actual en Estados Unidos. Lo había escrito para entrar a un concurso de investigación de alto rango por así decirlo. Aunque ya envió su artículo y copias, no estaba seguro de si ganaría en la competencia, había otros reporteros e investigadores participantes con más años de experiencia y con mejor estilo. Fuera lo que pasara, no se desanimaría del resultado.

Sin querer, su rostro de preocupación se mostró ante Martin.

“Supongo que hay algo que te perturba hijo mío… ¿sucedió algo?” Martin se relajó más en su silla y junto ambas manos, no sin antes mostrarle un semblante preocupado, pero cariñoso.

“La verdad sí… quiero… estoy buscando a Chris… ¿Sabe dónde puedo encontrarlo? Tal vez si tiene alguna pista de la familia con la que vive ahora, eso me ayudaría mucho.” Su corazón no dejaba de latir. La respuesta le estaba poniendo nervioso y más aún al ver como el semblante del mayor se llenó de preocupación mientras desviaba la mirada.

“Chris… jamás fue adoptado Miles.”

Las solas palabras llenas de tristeza partieron en dos el corazón del periodista. ¿Cómo era posible que no adoptaran a un chico tan adorable e inteligente como Chris?

Sin poder evitarlo, una imagen vino a él. Era la más dolorosa de todas, pues cada vez que llegaban los padres a buscar algún niño al que adoptar, Chris siempre se esforzaba por mostrarle sus rasgos buenos, pero nunca lo escogían. Cuando todos los adultos se retiraban y se llevaban al niño o niña que adoptarían, Chris terminaba llorando en su cama, mientras él se le acercaba y le daba palabras de ánimo para hacerlo reír, afirmándole que ellos se lo pierden al no tenerlo en la familia.

Que doloroso, que horrible debió haber sido para él esta situación.

“A pesar de eso, el jamás se desanimó, continuo con sus estudios hasta ser un adulto.”

“¿Sabe a qué se dedica?”

El padre Martin asintió y le dio una sonrisa llena de orgullo.

“Estuvo por un tiempo en las fuerzas armadas… de hecho, trabajo por dos años en África, pero, por desgracia…”

Un nudo en la garganta se le hizo al instante. Miles pensó que la palabra muerte o alguna mutilación saldría de sus labios. No era posible, todo menos eso.

“A-Acaso él… muri…”

“¡No! Cielos no… él está bien, pero, no regresó siendo el mismo… cuando termino su servicio, él renuncio al ejercito… dejo de ser soldado.”

Miles desvió la mirada, procesando esa información ante los giros inesperados en la vida de su camarada, teniendo más problemas y, seguramente, obstáculos.

“Padre Martin… necesito encontrarlo… ¿sabe en donde esta?”

“Sí, de hecho, los gemelos me dijeron a qué se dedica ahora.” Una sonrisa de lado se le escapo.

“Abrió un restaurante cerca de la zona centro... me dijo que deseaba cumplir el negocio que ustedes dos se habían propuesto de pequeños.”

Ahora Miles era el que no paraba de sonreír. Chris lo recordaba, incluso abrió el restaurante que ambos planeaban en el futuro. No había duda, su amigo seguía siendo el mismo.

“Me alegra saber que tienes una vida muy estable, me llena de orgullo saber que estas bien Miles… y, a Chris le vendrá de maravilla verte, ¿lo visitaras?”

“¡Claro! no puedo esperar, lo iré a buscar en seguida... no soy nada sin mi compinche de travesuras, debo organizarme.”

Martin no paraba de carcajearse al escuchar su ímpetu y comentario. Sin esperar, le escribió la dirección y el nombre del lugar en donde lo encontraría.

“No has cambiado en nada hijo… sigue cuidando y protegiendo a los que amas con ese espíritu…”

Miles se sentía avergonzado por el comentario, asimismo, un sentimiento de culpa lo invadió al darse cuenta de la molestia que llego ser de pequeño.

Al despedirse con un cariñoso apretón de manos y de una futura visita, llego a la puerta, pero antes de salir, miro en dirección a su antiguo guardián.

“Padre Martin… _papá_ … lamento haberte causado tantos dolores de cabeza cuando era niño.”

El mayor rio un poco y mantuvo la sonrisa para darle un último mensaje.

“Eras muy travieso hijo mío, pero siempre supe que tenías un buen corazón, por eso me siento tan feliz de ver en la buena persona que te has convertido.”

Miles sabía algo ahora mismo, no perdería el contacto con el primer padre que tuvo, así como con los demás chicos.

Esta era la estación para realizar un cambio en su vida.

***

De las cosas que le habían sucedido en todo el año, el ver a uno de sus estudiantes en ese estado era en definitiva uno de los giros y sorpresas más inesperados. Pero no en un sentimiento desagradable, Waylon Park era un chico bastante peculiar y no sólo por su incapacidad de ver, el pequeño tenía mucho espíritu y una forma sabia y hermosa de ver la literatura y la historia.

Era de los pocos chicos que se animaban a levantar la mano para contestar una pregunta o expresar su punto de vista crítico.

Sin embargo, ese pequeño que siempre le alegraba las mañanas en clase gracias a su motivación, estaba en una triste decadencia.

Su cuerpo era más delgado de lo que recordaba y con algunos moretones y rasguños bastante visibles, sintió tanto miedo y culpa consigo mismo al imaginar que alguien más le inflijo esos golpes. Se repudiaba a él mismo al no indagar más en la situación de este chico tan vulnerable y al no percatarse de que algo malo podría pasarle, estaba tan hundido en sus problemas que jamás imagino en investigarlo a fondo.

Ahora mismo, se encontraba sentado en la esquina de su propia cama, arropando al rubio con cuidado.

Termino sonriendo al mirar el rostro despreocupado de Waylon, hundido en el sueño. 

Verlo era como sentir la calma después de la tormenta. Un agradable sosiego en su opinión.

Que forma tan curiosa se movía su vida, teniendo en frente al estudiante que le recordaba la imagen del hombre que una vez fue y, del cual, quería alejarse por completo.

Cuando dejo la docencia, Eddie abrió su propio local de café y repostería, teniendo ingresos y haciéndose conocer los próximos meses de su primera abertura. Muchos conocidos lo miraban impresionados e impactos al ver la decisión que tomo, el dejar de lado una profesión de mayor nivel para dedicarse a un pequeño puesto de alimentos.

Era complicado y tal vez muchos no lo entendían, pero Eddie jamás se arrepintió de su decisión, él era feliz con las ganancias que tenía y lo mucho que había prosperado su negocio, así, como una linda amistad con los demás locales cercanos, siendo un puesto de hamburguesas con el que tenía más cercanía y visitas.

Al terminar de abrigar a su invitado, bajo las escaleras y se fue a darle un vistazo a su negocio, el cual había dejado desatendido para darle un vistazo al chico.

Por fortuna no había clientes por el momento, además, los hubiera escuchado gracias al agradable timbre que sonaba al abrir la puerta de entrada.

Pero habló muy pronto, pues en la salida, usando una chamarra oscura y unos pantalones azules, se encontraba su amigo Frank Manera, portando los mismos lentes de sol y el mismo peinado hacia atrás.

“Hey, Ed, buenos días… está haciendo un frio del demonio a fuera… me vendría bien una de tus bebidas calientes… ya sabes cuál es mi favorita.”

Eddie saco una pequeña risita y se acercó a su barra de trabajo mientras se colocaba su mandil blanco encima de su camisa abotonada azul y pantalones de vestir oscuros, en esa barra tenía todos los utensilios para hacer cafés expresos, frappuccinos o de cualquier otro tipo. Al lado de esa barra, tenía un refrigerador de muestra, cuyas barras mostraban los deliciosos pasteles que él preparaba.

“Quería preguntarte, ese chico, ¿logro encontrarte?” Dijo Frank desde una mesa cercana a la ventana, mientras miraba al paisaje exterior lleno de nieve y con gente completamente abrigada por las calles, así como los autos moviéndose con rapidez.

Frank sabía que podía llamar a su amigo por el asunto, pero realmente quería ver el resultado en persona.

Eddie no contesto en el momento, le faltaban unos cuantos detalles para terminar la taza de chocolate especial, la cual siempre le ponía crema batida encima en forma de remolino, unas cuantas espolvoreadas de canela y chocolate rayado en la cubierta.

Cuando se acercó a Frank, el castaño le correspondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al ver la bebida, una vez en sus manos, tomo su manjar favorito.

“Amigo… esto es lo mejor del mundo… siento que voy al cielo.”

Gluskin le agradeció por el cumplido y tomo asiento a su lado, no había mucha clientela, así que decidió conversar tranquilamente del asunto.

“Sí… Waylon me… o mejor dicho, yo lo encontré ayer en la noche… estaba a una cuadra de mi negocio, lo encontré exhausto en la nieve.”

Frank sintió algo de culpa y no entendía en realidad, pues lo había colocado en el autobús correcto para que llegara directo al lugar.

“¿Le paso algo? No entiendo porque llego hasta la noche.”

“Se quedó dormido en el autobús… estaba muy cansado, .”

Un silencio los rodeo al terminar esa frase, logrando que Frank se sintiera peor.

“Amigo, lo siento, si yo hubiera…”

“Frank, no es tu culpa, de hecho, si no me hubieras avisado por teléfono, no lo hubiera buscado en la noche…”

“¿El chico te dijo porque estaba en la calle?”

Eddie tomo una bocanada de aire y junto ambas manos para jugar con sus dedos, todo en un intento para aclarar su mente y describir estos acontecimientos desafortunados. En esos instantes, no paraba de recordar la imagen de Waylon, llena de tristeza mientras le confesaba su pasado mientras comían.

“Después de graduarse, vivió en una organización que atendía a personas en su condición, por desgracia, la institución quebró… dejando a todas esas personas en la calle… algunos tenían familia, pero, no todos corrieron con la misma suerte.”

Frank dejo de beber por un momento y miraba con cierta compasión a Eddie, quien compartió el mismo estado de ánimo.

“Pobre niño… no estaba equivocado cuando supe que vivía en las calles… ¿Qué harás entonces? Con él quiero decir.”

La pregunta tomo desprevenido a Eddie, él sabía que necesitaba darle arreglo al asunto, la respuesta era bastante obvia, pero desconocía si Waylon opinaría lo mismo.

 Y como si lo hubiera invocado con el pensamiento, Waylon apareció en el local, vistiendo la ropa desgastada con la que llego y mirando hacia abajo, como si le diera miedo hacer contacto visual con alguien.

“Profesor… creo que… creo que es tiempo de irme.” Dijo mientras se acercaba a la barra, la cual le ayudo a guiarlo con más proximidad hacia Frank y a Eddie.

Ambos hombres reaccionaron impresionados, sin ser capaces de entender porque querría regresar a las heladas calles.

“Waylon como puedes decir semejante cosa… no estás en condiciones de irte.” Eddie fue el primero en protestar, levantándose de la silla y tomando la dirección hacia el rubio para hablar con más claridad. No podía dejar que se fuera, no en este mundo en donde la única forma para otros de sentirse mejor, era tratando mal a los demás.

“No tiene que preocuparse por mi… sólo quería visitarlo y platicar con usted, sería un abuso de mi parte el quedarme aquí.”

“¿Y te iras a la calle así nomas?” Esta vez la pregunta venia de Frank, su sola voz causo que el chico mirara en su dirección, con un rostro atónito. Una de las tantas habilidades de Waylon, era que él era incapaz de olvidar el tono de voz de un ser humano.

“¿Señor Manera?... ya se lo dije antes, pero, le agradezco mucho el haberme ayudado en la escuela.”

“No tienes porque agradecerme, y yo concuerdo con Ed, no deberías irte si no tienes un lugar a donde ir.”

Waylon iba a dar sus argumentos y protestas, pero unos tosidos de su parte le evitaron que continuara, así como el acompañamiento de un cosquilleo en sus oídos y un dolor en la garganta. Señales suficientes de su cuerpo que le indicaban que enfermaría.

“Dios, no puedes salir al exterior Waylon… no en tu estado.”

Eddie reacciono al instante y tomo una chamarra suya que había dejado en una silla cerca de la caja registradora.

Sin dudarlo, arropo al rubio con cuidado, era casi como si un instinto protector despertara en él al verlo tan vulnerable.

Waylon mantenía un rostro de asombro y de algo de vergüenza, no podía creer el gesto lleno de cariño, así como el fuerte agarre de su maestro para que no se fuera. A pesar del cálido sentimiento y sus propios deseos de quedarse por más tiempo, su orgullo y determinación ganaron ante esas emociones.

“Perdone profesor, pero, ya he tomado demasiado de su ayuda… me voy, muchas gracias por recibirme y por platicar conmigo… fue muy agradable.” El joven le devolvió la chamarra, no pudiendo evitar el extrañar el calor y dulce fragancia en ella.

Sin querer escuchar más excusas por parte de ambos hombres, el rubio hizo un esfuerzo por acercarse a la salida, siendo las ventanas su guía para ello. Al encontrarla, se percató de que una fuerza humana la estaba bloqueando.

Esa enorme y cálida mano que lo protegía en la noche, lo hizo voltearse para lo que él suponía era mantener un contacto visual.

“Waylon… ¿Realmente tienes un lugar en donde vivir?... no te atrevas a mentirme jovencito.” Dijo Gluskin esta vez, pero con un tono muy serio y profundo, logrando que Waylon se sintiera como un niño de nuevo, un pequeño que estaba siendo advertido de algún castigo por portarse mal.

No era capaz, no podía mentirle a él, a su salvador, a su motivación.

“No… no tengo casa.” Dijo con dolor y pena, vergüenza por ser tan frágil, por haber retrocedido tanto y no haber avanzado como los demás, con vidas estables, con un trabajo fijo y con una cálida familia para animarlo y protegerlo.

Eddie compartió una mirada de preocupación con Frank, quien se quitó sus gafas negras para dejar ver su rostro de inquietud a través de sus ojos verdes.

Gluskin no necesitaba de más interrogantes o dudas de lo que debía hacer ahora, su corazón le dictaba qué era lo necesario por hacer y cómo darle esa solución.

“Te quedaras aquí conmigo… hasta que estés mejor de salud.”

“Maestro… yo… yo no vine con usted para que sintiera lastima… yo sólo quería encontrarlo y…” El joven ciego negó de inmediato ante su frase. Tenía que hacerle entender que sus intenciones no eran causar pena o pedir limosna, eso era lo menos que buscaba.

“Estas equivocado Waylon, yo hago esto porque quiero hacerlo, porque eres mi estudiante y porque te aprecio demasiado, yo no me perdonaría si algo malo te pasara ahí afuera.”

Waylon no se sentía cómodo, por un lado, apreciaba esos sentimientos por parte del mayor, pero sentía que su presencia sería eventualmente una carga para él, que, con el tiempo, sería una molestia insoportable.

Sin pedirle permiso, Eddie tomo su mano para guiarlo a la mesa y sentarse. Del tiempo que quedaba, establecería como serían las cosas de ahora en adelante.

***

Miles no dejaba de mostrar esa sonrisa en su rostro, estaba a unos minutos de llegar al restaurante de su amigo.

Sentía que estaba soñando, de hecho, no podía detener las fantasías y escenarios imaginarios una vez que lo encontrara. Escenas como un fuerte abrazo de oso no dejaban de invadir su mente. De algo si estaba siendo precavido, y eso eran las preguntas y posibles respuestas que él daría. Quería hacerle ver que él era una excelente persona.

No podía esperar más, tenía que llegar y verlo ya.

Su corazón latió con más fuerza el encontrar dicho establecimiento, una sonrisa se le formo al ver que el nombre del lugar era _Chris’ burguers_ , esa era toda la señal que necesitaba para saber que el restaurante estaba a unos pasos. El establecimiento era un hogar también, pues en la segunda planta, podía ver cortinas y colores similares a los de un hogar común. Las paredes al exterior tenían un color gris y el letrero del nombre estaba escrito en cursiva y de un color rojo carmesí.

Al acercarse, noto que no había mucha clientela, que en particular estaban tres clientes comiendo en lugares separados, dos estaban comiendo en las sillas individuales en la barra y otro estaba tomando una malteada mientras miraba el celular, sentado en uno de esos sofás rectangulares, siendo la mesa lo que estaba en medio de ambos asientos.

Todo parecía normal en el exterior, pero, a solo unos pasos de entrar, noto un alboroto en el interior, percatándose de que un joven pelirrojo empezó a señalar con el dedo hacía la cocina. Cabía destacar que el chico lucia furioso y por el aspecto de sus facciones, parecía que estaba gritándole a alguien.

Su respiración quedo atorada en su garganta al ver a la persona merecedora de esos gritos.

Usando unos pantalones azul marino, junto a una playera oscura y con un mandil blanco, estaba un hombre con algo de sobrepeso y con su cabeza afeitada, miraba enojado al chico y le correspondía la conversación con la espátula de forma amenazadora.

No sabía de qué se trataba la discusión, pero, todo el mundo estaba tenso, tanto él como los clientes del lugar, que miraban asustados al peculiar par.

Fuera lo que fuera, causo que el chico pelirrojo saliera enojado de ahí, no sin antes tirar el mandil de trabajo al suelo y con desprecio.

Miles podía ver como tiraba fuego, se alejó de la puerta y lo dejo seguir su camino. El chico, con un rostro serio y algo furioso, miro a Miles y le compartió unas palabras.

“No trabajes en este horrible lugar, no duraras ni dos días.” Dijo el chico, para irse a paso acelerado y sin mirar atrás. Dejando a un Miles sin palabras y con algo de tensión ante lo que sus ojos acababan de ver.

No estaba seguro si Chris estaría en el interior, pero, ya había llegado muy lejos como para retirarse por lo que acababa de ver.

Abrió la puerta con seguridad, se acercó con mucha lentitud y tomo asiento en la barra para que el enorme cocinero lo notara. Su táctica no funciono, pues el hombre seguía refunfuñando en la cocina y tirando maldiciones en voz baja, fuera lo que fuera la discusión, Miles podía sentir la tensión como un cuchillo afilado. Ni la música hip hop y rock lograban ocultar la ira del chef. Sin más, tosió con algo de fuerza para captar la atención.

Al mirarlo, el joven reportero había esclarecido sus dudas, ese cocinero tenía los mismos ojos verdes que su preciado amigo, pero su sonrisa contagiosa de hace años, fue cambiada por un rostro serio.

“¿Qué va ordenar?” Dijo con un tono algo forzado, como si estuviera cansado de atender a las personas, como si no quisiera a nadie más en el lugar.

“Umm… busco a Chris Walker…” Dijo con tanto nerviosismo, que hasta el cocinero lo miraba con una ceja alzada.

“Soy yo, qué diablos quieres.” Dijo de forma cortante y algo amenazadora. Era tan difícil de manejar la situación, hasta había algo en el aura y en la forma tan furiosa en como decía las cosas, dando como resultado su incapacidad de responderle.

“Yo… yo vine… porque… vine aquí… porque.” Balbuceaba con una voz llena de pánico. Si estaba molesto en estas condiciones, cómo tomara el hecho de que su amigo de la infancia, al que no le hablo por más de diez años, regresara como si nada para reparar la amistad. Al instante, Miles sólo temía a que Chris lo despreciara por impulso, que le dejara una herida en el corazón que tardaría en sanar.

Estaba estancado, y a pesar de tener la capacidad de abandonar el lugar, su cuerpo no le respondía.

No sabía qué hacer.

“¡¿Qué quieres?!” Dijo esta vez con más fuerza y enojo, el tono de voz causaron que Miles mirara a esos ojos esmeralda, notando que había sólo furia y odio.

Jamás se había sentido de esa forma. Tal vez venir era un error, a lo mejor indagar en el pasado no le traería nada bueno, posiblemente, Chris lo odiaba todo este tiempo.

Como un rayo, se le ocurrió una idea que posiblemente lo llevaría a un problema más grande. Su instinto le decía que no debía confesarle quien era, no todavía.

“¡Vine a buscar empleo!” Contesto de forma segura y con una sonrisa de lado, esperaba que su rostro lo alejara de sospechas y creyera lo que tendría que decir.

“¿Dónde está tu curriculum?” Dijo después de mirarlo en todas partes, notando que no tenía el documento.

“Perdone, quería preguntar si estaban contratando para venir con mis documentos a la segura.”

Chris seguía mirándolo directo a los ojos y con una mueca de disgusto en su dirección, Miles no soportaba esa mirada, desviaba su visión cada vez que podía.

“¿Cuál es tu nombre?” Dijo esta vez con más calma y sin mostrar tanta furia, parecía que su enojo se apagaba como una fogata.

Lo anterior era algo bueno, pero la pregunta lo puso en una problemática nueva, ¿qué se supone que diría ahora?, ¿qué nombre debería decir sin levantar sospechas?

“Mi nombre es…” Se quedó en silencio mientras miraba al azar en los carteles pegados detrás de Chris, tratando de unir palabras que dieran un nombre coherente.

Sólo tres posters el ayudaron, uno sobre la promoción y descuento de un perfume llamado _Davifoff_ , otro sobre una artista de arte contemporánea llamada Anna y, finalmente, la exposición de una cámara histórica de la década de los cincuenta, llamada _Purma_.

“Mi nombre es Da-David A-AnnaPurna, David Annapurna.” Dijo en un intento de sonar seguro. Uso los tres nombres, con la diferencia de un cambio en las consonantes _m_ a _n_ en el apellido.

“Bien, David, como habrás notado, mi mesero acaba de renunciar… realmente necesito de un mesero ahora mismo… pero, yo no te veo como el tipo de hombre que haría este tipo de trabajo.”

“¿Por qué lo dice?” Un latido en su corazón se hizo presente ante aquella pregunta, podía sentir como una afilada aguja la estaba atravesando.

Chris apoyo su codo en la barra y comenzó a mirarlo con una sonrisa de lado mientras le alzaba una ceja.

“Tienes una chaqueta marca _Armani_ , esa ropa es cara, no creo que la paga te guste.”

Miles tenía que pensar rápido, nunca imagino que se enfocaría en esos detalles.

“Bien, de hecho, esto fue un regalo de mi madre en realidad… vera, le explicare porque busco empleo.”

El castaño tomo una respiración y puso en orden una situación hipotética, inspirada en problemas que varios colegas habían compartido con él en el pasado.

“Estoy escribiendo un libro… de hecho, mi editor me devolvió el primer ejemplar porque tuve que reestructurar de nuevo… aun así, necesito dinero para solventarme… ya he trabajado como mesero en otros restaurantes, puedo darte los números para que lo confirmes.”

Chris mostro un rostro semejante a la impresión, notando por un segundo esos ojos inocentes y curiosos que solía ver en su infancia.

“Bien… yo pago 13 dólares la hora y ganas un extra por la propina que te den, trabajarías de miércoles a domingo por seis horas… tu puedes escoger el horario que gustes, además de atender a los clientes, también lavarías los platos y realizarías la limpieza del lugar… sólo necesito que llenes una solicitud de empleo con tus datos, como formalidad… pero te lo advierto, si no haces bien el trabajo, ya no necesitare de tu servicio.” Aunque la última frase sonó como advertencia, el tono era más calmado y sereno. El aura pesada de miedo y presión ya estaba alejada, más aún al ver como Chris se agachaba y sacaba una hoja de solicitud de empleo para entregarle.

No obstante, y antes de continuar con la obtención de su futuro empleo, Miles le dijo que entraría al baño por unos momentos. Se sentó en el baño con la tapa cerrada, coloco ambas manos en su cabeza y se apretó la sien ante el problema que él mismo se había metido.

Sin esperar, llamo a un buen amigo que le daría la mano.

“John… soy Miles… amigo… necesito un enorme favor.”

***

Waylon no había sentido tanta tranquilidad y paz en años, la charla con Frank y Eddie era la acción más cotidiana que había experimentado. Sobre todo, cuando el señor Manera contaba las graciosas historias que involucraban a su amado profesor. Ya tenía muchas que se repetía a él mismo y de las cuales reía al recordar lo maravilloso que Gluskin era.

También él entraba a la plática, dando opinión en los puntos de vista surgidos cada vez que tenía oportunidad. De hecho, él acaparo la mayor platica cuando respondió a la curiosa pregunta de Frank, el cocinero siempre quiso saber cómo ocurrió su ceguera, de hecho, él erróneamente pensaba que Waylon había nacido ciego.

La realidad era más distinta de lo que parecía, el género su ceguera cuando tenía siete años. Un punto blanco apareció en su ojo derecho, creciendo con el tiempo hasta cubrirlo por completo, lo mismo ocurriría con su ojo izquierdo. Cuando sus padres intentaron darle solución, ya era muy tarde para una operación exitosa. Podían operarlo, pero la catarata que género causó una extraña reacción en él, provocando que la ceguera en sus ojos afectara el sistema nervioso y otras funciones en su cerebro, por lo que no procedieron ante tanto peligro.  

Al quedar ciego, sus problemas comenzaron, su papá los dejo meses después de su ceguera y sin su apoyo, su madre quedo más vulnerable ante cualquier situación, sus descuidos y propia falta de cuidado, dieron como resultado que servicios infantiles lo alejaran de ella. Su madre tenía la oportunidad de recuperarlo, pero en el mismo juicio, con ira en su voz y en sollozos, ella le confesó al juez que no podía cuidarlo más, que por su enfermedad todo en su vida se había desmoronado y que ya no podía pretender más. Sus confesiones no fueron las únicas razones por las que perdió su custodia, ella había mostrado problemas emocionales cuando se le llevo a un psicólogo, haciéndola incompetente para cuidarlo, eso, más el obvio descuido que cometió con él ante su ceguera, pues ella sabía de las señales de su ceguera y no lo llevo con un oftalmólogo.

Una lagrima salió de él cuando les narro el juicio, así como un nudo en la garganta ante tanta emoción, su voz se quebró y titubeaba al borde del llanto por recordar ese día. Cuando el juicio se cerró, Waylon trataba, entre choques y tropezones dirigirse hacia su madre, gritándole que no lo abandonara, que lo perdonara, que él sería útil de una u otra forma en las labores del hogar, que no dejara de amarlo, que no dejara de ser su mamá. Por desgracia, no escucho ninguna contestación, sólo las voces de los adultos caminando y murmurando.

Ese fue el último regalo de su madre, un nuevo comienzo en un orfanato y su frialdad como el único recuerdo materno.    

Su profesor no dejo de abrazarlo cuando ya no pudo contar más de ese evento, le susurraba en el oído y le confesaba lo valiente que era, y la admiración que tenía por él al seguir adelante. Frank, en cambio, le pidió disculpas por traer una herida tan profunda ahora. También, trato de animarlo, afirmándole que la medicina había avanzado mucho, que tal vez en la actualidad existen maneras para curarlo de su ceguera.

La idea fue muy agradable en sus oídos, aunque Waylon sabía que era imposible, le gustaba la idea de que milagrosamente, su vista volviera, que tuviera la oportunidad de ver los rostros de aquellos que amaba tanto, de leer los libros que solo tiene en su memoria y de ver, por completo, la maravillosa imagen su maestro, sonriéndole y estirando sus brazos para cubrirlo en un abrazo.

Gluskin también sintió el ímpetu, de hecho, le dijo a Waylon que, en estos días, deberían visitar a un médico para que lo revise. Tal vez había esperanza.

Esperanza. Tal vez sí existía, a pesar de no desanimarse por no tener dinero, al no poseer trabajo y al no tener posesiones, la esperanza lo llevo a encontrar a Gluskin, la esperanza de que algo bueno vendría hacia él.

Fuera lo que sea que él estaba destinado, no dejo que el pensamiento se le escapase. 

Gracias a ese ánimo, se encontraba disfrutando de la comodidad de un sofá cama en la primera planta, cercano al comedor y a una chimenea que lo mantenía cálido. Sin poder evitarlo, se levantó del sofá y se sentó en el suelo alfombrado hasta llegar a unos cuantos centímetros del fuego, estaba descalzo así que acerco un poco sus pies, movió sus dedos para expandir la agradable sensación en esa zona y en el resto de su cuerpo.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción salió de él en ese momento. Aunque no podía ver, sus otros sentidos lograban tenerlo cómodo ante el olor de las chuletas para la cena, el limpio y cálido suelo cerca de la chimenea, los ecos y platicas humanas en el exterior del hogar y la radio que estaba puesta en los clásicos y música instrumental, tocando una melodía llamada _Chasing Shadows_ por Django Reinhardt. Su maestro le confesó que él amaba la música de ese tipo y las canciones de Billie Holiday, Gluskin lo hizo amar esa música ahora, considerando que suena mejor que las canciones actuales. Edward sí que tenía buen gusto.

Pero sus acciones no terminaron ahí, mientras su profesor seguía atendiendo su negocio, Waylon aprovechó para explorar el lugar, tratando de memorizar las zonas y los muebles.

“Ya estaba muriéndome de hambre, pero tenía que esperar a que esas clientas terminaran su bebida... Waylon, ¿Qué haces en el suelo?”

El rubio podía sentir los pasos acercándose, así como la enorme figura de Edward.

“Oh, perdone profesor, me levantare en seguida, es que, el fuego es muy agradable.”

“Waylon, está bien, técnicamente hablando ya no soy tu maestro, puedes llamarme Eddie o señor Gluskin… el que te agrade más.”

“Eddie…” Dijo con un suspiro y sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Entre más lo pensaba, más sentía que no era una molestia para él, sin embargo, el solo pensamiento le abrió la abertura a que dudara en ese aspecto, su sonrisa se desvaneció enseguida.

“No me engañas Waylon… ¿Qué te preocupa?” Dijo con tanta comprensión, que Waylon sentía que la barrera más fuerte en su espíritu seria quebrada con ese tono de voz.

“Sé que, usted me dijo que no había problema en quedarme aquí, pero, no me siento cómodo si no le ayudo de alguna manera.”

“Waylon, no tienes que darme algo a cambio por estar aquí.”

“Lo sé, pero, no lo siento… justo.”

Edward no podía explicarlo, pero había algo en la mirada de su estudiante que lo hacían sentir alterado de cierta manera, pero no de una forma negativa, su ceguera no le impedía mostrar genuina preocupación y honestidad.

“Puedes ayudarme en las labores del local, actividades que puedes hacer obviamente ¿Qué te parece?”

“¡Sí! ¡Daré lo mejor! ¡Se lo prometo!” Una emoción resurgió en él al instante, un regocijo que no podía contener ante ese irresistible tono de voz. Pero su estado de ánimo no pareció ser similar al de Eddie, el mayor lo tomo de la mano y le dio un ligero apretón.

“Está bien… confió en ti, pero, no te esfuerces demasiado ¿de acuerdo?” Esta vez no pudo evitar deslizar sus dedos en la cabellera rubia del chico, una sonrisa se puso en su rostro al ver que el chico reaccionó de forma calmada, incluso movía su cabeza para tener más contacto.

El acto le hacía recordar al de un gato que amaba ser acariciado.

Eddie amaba tanto ver esa felicidad en él, que se esforzó en la cena por hacerlo reír más, usando una charla relacionada a sus eventos cotidianos y laborales. El joven rubio participo más como oyente en esta ocasión, pero cada vez que Waylon sentía confianza, Eddie lograba sacarle más información. Quería conocer lo suficiente para que se sintiera lo más cómodo posible.

Aunque le propuso que trabajara un poco, no le gustaba la idea de que se sobre esforzara y más por su condición, sin embargo, corría el riesgo de ofenderlo si no lo dejaba participar en las actividades.

Tal vez el tiempo diría como organizarse entre ellos, pero por ahora, Eddie quería que el chico tuviera el espíritu levantado, así que la idea en si no era mala.

De hecho, Waylon era bueno en el tejido desde la preparatoria, y él tenía algunas clientas que les encantaban esas prendas, el invierno no terminaría pronto, así que tal vez su alumno podría obtener dinero tejiendo, al menos, así sentiría el fruto de su trabajo. Se lo iba a comentar en la mañana, pues no quería agobiarlo entre tantas cosas, y mucho menos cuando estaba escuchando las aventuras que su estudiante tuvo en su infancia en el orfanato Archimbaud, así como el admitir el hecho de que los extrañaba y se preguntaba que estarían haciendo ahora mismo.

Eddie no hizo esperar su optimismo y le confeso que, si eran tan valientes como él los describía, ellos estarían a la perfección.

Aunque el mayor le daba pena decirlo, era la primera cena en la que no dejaba de sonreír. Tener a Waylon en su hogar, le hizo percatarse de la soledad que tenía. No era como si le entristeciera al extremo, era una sombra en su vida a la que él estaba acostumbrado en casa, se conformaba en tener contacto con buenas personas y con su amigo Frank. Todo era muy distinto en sus años como docente. Algunos maestros estaban encerrados en su mundo y no buscaban amistades, la frialdad de ellos causaron que Eddie se alejara un poco de sus colegas dentro del plantel y más aún una vez que renuncio, siendo curiosamente Frank con la única persona que mantuviera la amistad.

“Ven Waylon, te llevare al baño para que tomes una ducha, así podrás dormir más cómodo.” Eddie quiso olvidar esas experiencias como docente y quiso enfocarse en su querido huésped, quien ya mostraba su ímpetu ante la idea al acercarse a él.

Eddie no espero, tomo su mano y lo llevo al baño que estaba en la primera planta, coloco las toallas y un pijama lo más cercano a la medida del rubio.

Pero hubo un detalle con el que no conto al llegar al baño, no había notado que había un poco de humedad en la entrada y para su mala suerte, las sandalias que Waylon estaba usando tenían una suela resbalosa.

El rostro del chico se volvió pánico e impresión total al sentir su pérdida de equilibrio y el fuerte impacto que recibiría, para su fortuna, Eddie actuó con rapidez y logro sujetarlo para darle un abrazo y cubrirlo del impacto, siendo Eddie el que recibiría el choque al suelo.

Se volteo un poco y se colocó de forma más cómoda teniendo su peso encima de su alumno, Waylon tenía los ojos muy abiertos en ese momento, instante en el que sus cuerpos estaban muy cercanos.

Eddie no comprendía esa expresión en su rostro, pero sus ideas estaban muy alejadas de las de Waylon.

El chico se sentía tan vulnerable al sentir un acercamiento tan cercano con el mayor, más al sentir que su entrepierna estaba muy cerca de su miembro. Cuando su querido profesor se movió, uso todas sus fuerzas para que un gemido no se le escapara.

“Perdóname, debí revisar el suelo y…”

“Está bien, los accidentes ocurren… um, me duchare enseguida, gracias.” En ese instante, Waylon coloco su toalla a la altura de su cadera, de forma que su profesor no mirara la erección que se estaba formando.

Se sentía tan avergonzado, estaba asustado de que Eddie hubiese notado algo en su cadera o en sus facciones, todo era un desastre, pero una parte de él sentía felicidad ante la maravillosa sensación de ese tacto.

Al salir del baño y escuchar el cerrar de la puerta, Waylon se apoyó en ella para escuchar con mayor seguridad los pasos de Eddie alejarse.

Se dirigió a la regadera y dejo que el agua caliente calmara el ímpetu en sus piernas, no pudo evitar tocarse el duro miembro y gemir en voz baja ante la sensible área, al recordar el lugar en el que estaba, dejo de tocarse y resintió la falta de atención, todo con el fin de contar al revés y dar respiraciones rítmicas. Por fortuna, su excitación se calmó. No podía evitar el deseo interior que tenía, pero no debía dejarse llevar por esos deseos y menos en el techo del hombre que le dio refugio.

Nunca imagino que ese roce, lo despertaría.       

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por su apoyo!


	3. Odisea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La aventura había iniciado, Miles se encuentra con retos en su nuevo trabajo como mesero, nuestro Waylon conoce más de Eddie y una inesperada sorpresa le espera a Miles.   
> ¡Espero les guste!

La entrevista con Chris fue sin duda uno de los momentos más estresantes en su vida. No es como si esa hubiera sido su primera entrevista de trabajo, él siempre era alguien directo y seguro al momento de buscar empleo. Jamás contestaba con titubeos y nunca mostraba temor alguno.

Por desgracia, su amigo de la infancia logro que una parte de él, jamás mostrada, apareciera de improvisto en las preguntas que le realizo en una de las mesas del restaurante.

Un nerviosismo y miedo latente surgían como agua hirviendo cada vez que Chris indagaba más o sospechaba de algo incoherente en su narrativa.

La forma de narrar sus experiencias y habilidades como mesero no le salvaron el pellejo, de hecho, su amigo John lo hizo.

John solía ser su antiguo jefe en un restaurante italiano al que solía atender cuando era universitario. Cuando había ido al baño en el restaurante, se apresuró y le pidió que afirmara que lo conocía con el nombre de David Annapurna, y que convenciera a dos restaurantes más de que eso era cierto.

No fue fácil convencerlo, pero logro explicarle el dilema en el que se metió y que, literalmente, no estaba engañando sobre su experiencia como mesero. Sí había trabajado en dichos lugares, pero como Miles.

John fue de gran ayuda, pues no sólo le narro que lo conocía, sino que le describió lo eficiente y rápido que era, así como el hecho de que resentía que renunciara para concentrarse en su tesis en aquel tiempo. Todo lo que hablo sobre él pareció convencer a Chris, pues alzaba la ceja en varias ocasiones mientras conversaba con él, así como con los demás restaurantes de los colegas de John.

No duraría en explicarle con más claridad el problema en cuestión.

Por fortuna, su contratación fue inmediata y empezaría el día de mañana. También, necesitaba visitar a un amigo que sabía hacer identificaciones falsas, necesitaba hacerlo por si Chris se lo solicitara.

Ahora mismo se encontraba en su cómoda casa, completamente cansado y frustrado por no tener el reencuentro que esperaba. Ni siquiera los perros de su vecina lograron alegrarle el arduo día de trabajo.

A pesar de su problemática, la idea no era tan mal, pues la convivencia con Chris le ayudaría a conocerlo mejor. Y, cuando pudiera hacerlo, le diría quien es realmente. De esa forma una carcajada saldría de ambos y todo el problema sería un gracioso encuentro.

Eso lo hizo sonreír, pero, ¿y si Chris era distinto?, ¿y si el chico tierno de su infancia, aquel con quien compartía los abrazos y travesuras, ya no existía?

Negó con la cabeza mientras se tiraba en el sofá cercano de la televisión. Encendió el aparato, pero ni las noticias de sus colegas le auxiliaban a cesar su estrés.

¿Qué más podría pasarle? Fue el último pensamiento antes de escuchar el timbre un tanto urgente de su puerta.

Se levantó algo quejoso y entre maldiciones en voz baja para dirigirse a la entrada.

Al abrirla, sintió como un cuerpo adulto se le aventó encima, dándole un abrazo y un grito lleno de victoria. Todo fue tan rápido que no sentía si estaba siendo asaltado o si un acosador quería secuestrarlo.

“¡ _Millie_! ¡Hermano! ¡No sabes cuánto te extrañe!” Dijo el desconocido mientras se levantaba un poco de forma que ambos pudieran mirarse. El chico estaba usando una gorra y pantalones del mismo color oscuro, junto a una playera de color roja, cuya imagen tenía impresa al alíen _Uberman_ , el curioso protagonista del comic que Billy dibujada y el mismo que no paraba de dibujar en la infancia.

Sólo había una persona en el orfanato que lo llamaba así. Sus sospechas se hicieron más certeras al mirar a esos ojos color azul, mismos ojos de su amigo.

“No puede ser… ¿Billy? ¿Eres tú?” Dijo sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo.

El chico asintió como respuesta, sin ser capaz de evitar el abrazarlo de nuevo. Gesto que Miles correspondió sin dudarlo. Varias risas nerviosas por parte de ambos se escucharon en la entrada de la puerta, sin poder procesar que después de tantos años, se habían encontrado.

Tal vez era ridículo, pero ambos chicos no pudieron evitar el verse como los niños que una vez eran. No como sus formas adultas, sino como los infantes traviesos que compartieron lágrimas y alegrías lado a lado.

“Miles… no puedo creer que regresaras… no pude creerlo cuando lo supe, tenía que verlo con mis ojos.” Billy se levantó por completo del suelo y lo ayudo a levantarlo después de eso.

El joven periodista lo invito a pasar y cerró la puerta. Su casa no estaba en orden, sintiendo realmente vergüenza por las pilas de revistas, libros y periódicos a los que él no había organizado.

“Vamos, toma asiento Billy… cómo, ¿Cómo supiste que regrese?” Dijo desde la cocina mientras servía un par de vasos con soda, así como unas botanas que tenía sin abrir en la alacena.

“Oh, el padre Martin me llamo, él no sabía tu dirección, así que, le pedí ayuda a uno de mis editores… de hecho, él me trajo aquí. Volverá más tarde.” El tono del joven era completamente alegre y una que otra risa logro escapársele.

Su día fue toda una aventura en su punto de vista, cuando el padre Martin le hablo en la mañana afirmándole que Miles lo había visitado, una alegría en él broto como raíces durante la mañana, siendo incapaz de continuar con los bocetos que sus jefes le pedían para la semana próxima.

Por ese motivo y por las enormes ganas que tenia de ver a su hermano mayor, fue que le pidió a su editor que moviera influencias para encontrarlo. No fue fácil convencerlo, era una ventaja que sus ojos de cachorro seguían funcionando en las personas.

El ver a Miles de nuevo, el escuchar los aspectos de su vida mientras estaban en el sofá, le estaban dando tanta calma y tranquilidad, así como una melancolía que le llego con lentitud cuando recordaban su infancia. Chris no fue el único que lloro cuando Miles había sido adoptado, Billy también sentía que le habían arrebatado a su hermano mayor.

Pero Miles estaba aquí, no lo había rechazado el extremo gesto de saludo y no mostraba incomodidad alguna de su presencia. Billy fue testigo de muchas cosas y la más común fue el cambio de carácter en las personas. Una risita de alivio y un tanto nerviosa se le escapó al comprender que su hermano no parecía haber cambiado, era eso o tal vez la emoción de verlo de nuevo realmente lo impacto.

Todas esas emociones salieron como una risa nerviosa, que poco a poco dio a los inicios de sollozos.

Miles, por otro lado, se acercó más a él, preocupado de semejante acto.

“Hay diablos, perdón… sabes que siempre fui un llorón.” El chico apoyó la espalda en el sofá y cubrió sus ojos con sus manos. En un intento de parar las lágrimas que desafortunadamente corrieron como un rio en sus mejillas. Sus ojos ya eran rojos y su nariz empezaba a ponerse mocosa.

Miles negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía, para después abrazarlo inmediatamente, de manera que el rostro de Billy se apoyara en su hombro. Sin dudarlo, paso sus dedos en su cabellera castaña, haciendo el mismo movimiento que utilizaba para calmarlo cuando eran niños.

El sollozo pareció calmarse y una ola de disculpas se hicieron de inmediato, pues una vergüenza le invadía por mostrar llanto a su edad adulta y mucho más al ser un varón.

Miles, al verlo, no sabía que sentir. Ese sentimiento de alivio y alegría, eran las mismas emociones que él anhelaba tener con Chris en el restaurante, él que ambos se abrazaran, sanaran y se conocieran a partir de ahora.

Que su sonrisa no desapareciera jamás, porque había finalizado su búsqueda.

No era como si no sintiera nada por la llegada de Billy por su puesto, el ver a su pequeño hermanito con buena salud y cariño hacia él, le daba más que alegría, pero, su llanto comenzó a ser contagioso.

“Hay Billy, si no dejas de llorar, me harás llorar a mí también.” Dijo mientras lo abrazaba con más fuerza, logrando sentir como Billy apoyaba todo su rostro en su hombro.

Entre respiraciones y risas, así como la sensación de las manos de Miles secando sus lágrimas, dieron como resultado una enorme sonrisa y unos ojos azules llenos de ilusión.

“Perdóname… Siento que estoy soñando… el padre Martin solía decirnos que, aunque te adoptaran, no era una despedida, porque esa separación no significaba que no te veríamos de nuevo… yo y Chris creímos en esas palabras todo el tiempo… creo que era la mejor piedad del mundo.”

“El padre Martin no se equivocó… estoy aquí Billy… y yo… umm…” Esta vez Miles era el que sentía las lágrimas salir, pero logro ser lo suficientemente fuerte para contenerlas. “Perdóname por no contactarte por tanto tiempo… perdóname _hermanito_.” Dijo la frase con mucha tristeza y culpa mientras agachaba la cabeza para no mirarlo por la vergüenza, sentimientos que Billy negó con la cabeza y que trato de apagar con un abrazo hacia a él. Sintiendo por fortuna que Billy, en el fondo, no sentía rencor en absoluto.

“Está bien Millie… yo te entiendo, tu estas aquí ahora. Eso es lo que importa.” Esta vez las lágrimas empezaron a escapársele, como una reacción hacia el alivio en su corazón, sintiendo tranquilidad porque una esperanza comenzó a resurgir en él. Pues si Billy logro entenderlo, tal vez Chris también lo haría.  

“Creo que debería pedir algo de comer… nuestra charla será larga.”

Una risa por parte de Billy apoyo la noción de su querido amigo. Ambos se morían por saber lo que fue de ellos en todo este tiempo.

***

“Profes… quiero decir, Eddie, termine de colocar los platos.”

Eddie lo miraba impresionado esa tarde. Había regresado a la cocina para vigilar la preparación del almuerzo y estaba algo atónito en la forma perfecta en la que su alumno había posicionado los platos.

“¿Cómo supiste donde tenía la alacena?”

“Oh, explore mucho la casa mientras esperaba la cena de ayer… ya dejé de tropezarme con el banco rechoncho, no me engañara otra vez.” Dijo mientras mostraba el puño en señal de victoria y como si tratara de dirigírselo al banco.

Eddie se carcajeo por el ánimo y sintió culpa por el hecho, pues pensó que había retirado todos los objetos que provocarían caídas.

“Ese espagueti huele delicioso…” Dijo Waylon como un completo enamorado, cerrando los ojos y oliendo el sabroso aroma. Sus palabras fueron suficientes para que Eddie se concentrara en otro dato curioso.

“Cómo… ¿cómo supiste que preparaba eso?”

Realmente estaba en shock y con la boca más abierta, jamás comento en absoluto sobre la comida.

“Puedo olerla… en el orfanato siempre sabía lo que prepararían antes de que fuera servido.” Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja apareció en su rostro ante tan dulce referencia, recordando las risas de sus hermanos y hermanas cuando siempre acertaba en la comida.

Ese detalle le dio a Eddie una increíble idea.

“¿Te gustaría ayudarme a cocinar?... necesito de un gran paladar de oro, y tú lo posees mi fiel estudiante.”

Cada hora con la que pasaba al lado de su maestro, Waylon sentía que su voz se volvía más hermosa cada vez, era verdad que su tono era similar al de su adolescencia, pero, le encantaba mucho más su voz ahora.

“No soy muy bueno…” Agacho la cabeza con algo de pena. No quería arruinarlo.

“Yo juzgare eso Waylon, ven, quiero ver tus habilidades.” Eddie tomo su mano con mucha delicadeza y lo guio hasta la cocina.

El rubio sentía la actividad más real al escuchar el agua hirviendo y sentir el fuerte aroma de la pasta.

Al poner más atención, noto que su profesor movía algún instrumento de cocina, pues oía con claridad los choques del metal y movimiento del agua, así como los soplidos del mayor.

“Prueba el jugo… dime qué opinas.” Le dio unos soplidos más antes de acercárselo, sin dejar de mirar el rostro blanco y serio de su alumno.

Al instante y sin temor, Waylon tomo la cuchara y la dirigió a sus rosados labios, ese horrible color oscuro que tenía cuando lo encontró, parecía ya alejado después de ese largo día.

Con libertad, el rubio tomo un sorbo y lo saboreó con calma.

Eddie, sin perder contacto visual, rio un poco al ver que el joven parpadeaba constantemente, como si fuera una máquina que procesara el sabor.

“¿Tiene cubos de consomé? Creo que necesita un poco más de sal también.” Dijo el chico con seriedad mientras le regresaba la cuchara sopera con cuidado.

Eddie trajo lo que se le pidió y miro algo más interesante, Waylon olía los cubos de consomé, los cuales provenían del mismo paquete, pero, de los cuatro cubos que tenía, sólo escogió uno de su agrado. Después, coloco el cubo y una pisca de sal para mezclarlo casi como un experto mientras olía la sopa.

Después de esperar por unos minutos, el chico probo el jugo de nuevo, escapándosele una sonrisa de victoria.

“¡Esta delicioso! ¡Debe probarlo!” Dijo con mucho ánimo mientras mantenía su mirada en él.

Eddie no dudo y al sentir el sabor en su lengua, un cosquilleo agradable, seguido de un sabor exquisito lo rodearon como una corriente.

“¡Eres increíble Waylon!… realmente tienes un buen talento para la cocina… si logras esto con una sopa, ya ansió probar lo que harás con la carne o el pollo.”

El joven ciego esta vez miraba en otra dirección con una sonrisa. El ardor en sus mejillas lo hacían sentir con mucho calor y con algo de mareo. Se sentía tan nervioso, que no se había percatado de que había posicionado su mano demasiado cerca de la estufa, siendo el metal lo suficientemente caliente como para quemarlo.

“¡Ah!... quema…”

Eddie fue el más rápido en reaccionar, alejo a Waylon de la estufa y lo dejo solo, con el fin de traer unos cubos de hielo que deposito en su mano quemada.

“No lo sueltes.”

“Eddie… lo lamento.”

El pelinegro negó con la cabeza y no pudo evitar deslizar sus dedos en esa cabellera rubia. No era la primera vez que realizaba el gesto, ahora sentía que eso se volvería un hábito frecuente.

“Fue un accidente… esto pasa… porque no te sientas en el local, esperemos a que la sopa se enfrié.”

Waylon no podía evitar sentir culpa, por qué tenía que causar tantos inconvenientes, no quería que sus pensamientos y negatividad lo dominaran, pero, no dejaba de pensar en el abandono de sus padres por su incapacidad, ese miedo era uno de sus impulsos por aprender las zonas de la casa e impresionarlo.

¿Y si Eddie se hartaba de él?

¿Y si le decía que ya no lo quería más aquí?

Esas dudas eran las razones por las que él deseaba irse aquel día, no quería presenciar ese acto en su profesor y romper la bella imagen que posee de él.

Por ahora, el rubio mantuvo sus preocupaciones alejadas de su rostro. Tomo asiento en una de las sillas cercanas a la caja registradora y en un lugar sencillo donde Eddie pudiera verlo, incluso, su profesor era tan atento que se aseguraba de que su quemadura no fuera tan grave.

Esos cuidados causaban que su corazón acelerara, era una fortuna que las voces humanas y despreocupadas de los clientes lo calmaran, sonreía un poco al ser oyente de las emociones y estabilidad de todos ellos. Amaba el hecho de que esas voces lo hacían sentir lejos de ese oscuro abismo.

Todo iba bien, hasta que la plática de una chica en particular lo estaba poniendo nervioso.

“Edward, me preguntaba, si está libre, ¿no le gustaría que saliéramos?… podemos ir a un cine o restaurante.” Waylon admitía que la joven tenía una linda voz, pero sus palabras lo hacían sentir mal y enojado, lo hacían odiarla y desear que fuera muda.

“¿Otra vez con eso?” Dijo su profesor con una risa algo burlona al final, un alivio se esparció en él como un cubetazo de agua, pues Eddie no la tomaba en serio al parecer.

“¡Hablo en serio!... realmente me gustaría que saliéramos.”

“Y todas esas veces que lo has pedido, te he dicho que no estoy interesado.”

Waylon sonreía de lado esta vez, con muchas emociones en sí, con un alivio de que Eddie no tenía interés por la chica, pero, con algo de dolor al notar que tal vez su querido maestro no deseaba tener nada con nadie.

El rubio quedo tan distraído en sus pensamientos, que no se había percatado del silencio a su alrededor, siendo unas botas con tacón lo que se escuchó a la distancia. La chica parecía dirigirse a la salida.

“No me daré por vencida Edward.” Dijo con algo de veneno y enojo. Waylon miro en la dirección de la voz y después trato de hacer contacto con Eddie. Lográndolo al escuchar el ruido de vasijas chocando cerca de su mesa.

“Toma, es chocolate caliente… es el favorito de Frank, sé que te gustara.”

Su profesor no estaba equivocado, la bebida en realidad sí que era deliciosa, no era muy dulce y el chocolate era tan sabroso y no demasiado intenso como para empalagarlo.

También, la crema batida le daba un toque exquisito.

Mientras lo bebía, escuchaba como su maestro se dirigía para tomar las ordenes de dos chicas que acababan de llegar. El pedido era para llevar, por lo que a Eddie le tomo sólo unos minutos volver con Waylon para platicar con él.

Era extraño, pero, sentía que venían más mujeres que hombres en el café. Desconocía la razón en realidad, pero, suponía que la belleza de su profesor tenía algo que ver.

“Esa mujer que lo invito a salir ¿es una amiga?” Dijo con mucha confianza y con tono despreocupado, planeaba sacar algo de información tratando de no sonar tan entrometido.

Su maestro rio por unos segundos y le respondió.

“No… es sólo una cliente frecuente, se llama Elizabeth, ella quiere que salgamos, pero en realidad no estoy interesado… no siento absolutamente nada por ella… si yo saliera en una cita, lo haría con alguien que realmente me gustara.”

Waylon dio un sorbo para darse valor y calmarse, ahora, otra pregunta llego a su curiosidad.

“Eddie… usted, ¿Qué busca en una pareja?”

Al mayor le impresionaba un poco la pregunta, pero no le extrañaba al involucrar el romance ocasionado por su especial admiradora.

“Creo… que sea sincera, cariñosa, que me ame y acepte por lo que soy...nunca me llamo la atención la apariencia física.”

Waylon escuchaba con una sonrisa embelesada en su rostro, una ligera voz le decía que tal vez tenía oportunidad.

“¿Y tú mi querido alumno? ¿Te has enamorado alguna vez? ¿Hubo alguien que hiciera que tu corazón saltara de emoción?” Eddie sonrió con mucho cariño esta vez, ahora que lo pensaba, nunca supo con seguridad si él tenía alguna novia. Sin embargo, retiraría la pregunta si eso lo incomodaba.

Gluskin tenía todo planeado, pero Waylon sentía una tormenta que lograba disimular con una sonrisa de lado.

¿Ahora que debía decir? Confesarle que la persona que lo volvía loco estaba en frente de él. Que fantaseaba una y otra vez con los días en los que ambos se abrazarían y besarían sin dejar que nada los separara.

Debía disimular.

“Sí… sí hubo alguien… yo _lo ame_ mucho.” En instantes, Waylon se tapó la boca con ambas manos en impresión, pues la sola frase insinuó una sola cosa. Que él no hablaba de una mujer, sino de un hombre.

Varias preguntas se formularon en él como gritos. Ahora, qué pensara su maestro de él, ¿lo odiara? ¿lo echara por esa preferencia?

No obstante, la siguiente frase por parte de Eddie lo hizo detener sus teorías.

“¿Te enamoraste de un chico?” Pregunto, pero sin ningún veneno o asco, sólo, con una comprensiva curiosidad.

“S-sí… perdone, debe pensar que soy asqueroso.”

“¡No! En lo absoluto… me parece adorable…” Esta vez Eddie acerco su rostro al lado de su oreja, tal y como si dijera un secreto. “Y aquí entre nos… tú no eres el único en esta casa con esa preferencia.”

Waylon no controlo semejante información y varios tosidos se le escaparon, así como unos latidos incontrolados en el pecho y un nerviosismo en sus manos.

¿Qué jugarreta del universo era esta? ¿Cómo en un solo día pudo sentir tanta felicidad? ¿Por qué todo salía bien? ¿Estaba soñando?

“Estoy impresionado, profesor, es que, la mayoría de los maestros en la preparatoria estaban en contra con ese tema… pensé que usted, tenía la misma idea.”

“Me ofende un poco que me clasificaras de esa forma Waylon.” Dijo como si estuviera herido, pero, una carcajada se le escapó al instante, siendo señal para el rubio de que su maestro bromeaba. “Pero, no pienso igual que ellos… el amor tiene sus diversas formas, y el tener otra preferencia no lo hace tener menos valor… el que te enamores de alguien de tu mismo sexo, no tiene nada de malo y no debe de avergonzarte… cuéntame, como era él, en dónde lo conociste.” Dijo con mucha comprensión mientras le apretaba la mano ya menos temblorosa esta vez.

Waylon sentía tanta comodidad y confianza ante semejantes palabras, así como unas enormes ganas de abrazarlo por ser tan comprensivo y perfecto.

“Él… él era increíble, lo conocí en la preparatoria… su voz y sus palabras de ánimo eran la luz en mi oscuridad, siempre me animaba y estuvo ahí cuando yo me sentía perdido… cuando yo lloraba, él secaba mis lágrimas con sus palabras llenas de cariño y me hacía reír, aun cuando quería estallar en llanto… él me salvo de la forma más hermosa posible… siempre quise decirle que lo amaba, pero, no fui lo suficientemente valiente para hacerlo… el no haberle dicho lo que sentía, me sigue persiguiendo hasta ahora… y, me pregunto si él me hubiera correspondido.” Sin poder evitarlo, Waylon agacho la cabeza en pena y por la realidad de su vida, que, a pesar de tener al amor de su vida en frente de él, no era capaz de confesarle sus sentimientos, decirle que él es en lo que piensa día y noche, afirmarle que sus enseñanzas y ayuda, lo ayudaron a no derrumbarse.

Una sola palabra quería salir de sus labios, las palabras _te amo_ se le querían escapar, pero, el recordar el rechazo de esa chica, lo hicieron detenerse y carcomer sus emociones.

“Debió ser un chico maravilloso… y en mi punto de vista, yo pienso que tú le gustabas también…”

“No lo sé y… tal vez _jamás lo sepa_.” Las últimas palabras tenían mucha verdad, pues no tenía el valor de confesarle a Eddie sus sentimientos con tanto riesgo de ser rechazado.

Tal vez no era tan malo, él vivir día a día al lado de Eddie, eran más que un tesoro para él. Aunque eso significara que jamás le diría la verdad.

El pensamiento causo que entristeciera más y hundiera los hombros. Tanto por el rechazo, su horrible apariencia y la discapacidad que causo que lo abandonaran. Pero, trató de ser optimista una vez que hablo.

“Pero, si lo vuelvo a encontrar o si me enamoro de nuevo, no dudare esta vez.”

Eddie sonrió al ver el ánimo y decidió animarlo más.

“Ese chico sería un tonto si no te acepta… tienes un alma muy pura y dulce Waylon, eres el tipo de ser humano que ya no existe en estos días… creo que, si encuentras a este chico… yo me pondré _celoso_ , de que me arrebate a tan hermoso ser humano… creo que tendré que competir con él para que no te lleve.” Dijo con una sonrisa que después desvió al escuchar a dos hombres acercarse a la caja para pedir un café expreso.

La boca de Waylon se abrió de la impresión, sintiendo que su amor por Eddie crecía más y más. Haciendo que sus deseos por decirle que lo amaba se elevaran más.

Una voz le decía que tal vez Eddie no era serio, pero, en este mundo en donde las posibilidades variaban en cada decisión, sentía que estaba cerca de encontrar paz mientras estuviera con él.

Eddie sentía algo o tal vez no, al menos, cuando el momento llegara para confesárselo, sacaría este deseo del pecho.

***

Durante el tiempo de su plática, Billy le había confesado como fue su vida en la adolescencia.

El pequeño Billy, al igual que Waylon, era de los pocos niños que tenían padres biológicos. Él había sido traído en el orfanato porque su madre, Tiffany, había mostrado adicciones que provocaron que perdiera la custodia de su hijo.

Sin embargo, gracias a los esfuerzos de su madre por recuperarse y al demostrar que tenía una nueva relación sana, se le permitió que recuperara a Billy en su adolescencia.

Esas no fueron las únicas sorpresas, el novio de su madre traía consigo a otro chico unos años menor que Billy. Su joven hermanito le afirmaba a Miles que las cosas iban bien por ese lado, tenía un nuevo padre y un nuevo hogar cerca de un buen vecindario, dejando atrás el camper de su infancia.

Cuando su madre lo vendió, uso parte del dinero para un viaje familiar a Florida.

Sin embargo, Miles sospechaba que había algo más, pues al indagar más en la relación con ellos en la actualidad, Billy simplemente lo miraba con tristeza y desviaba la mirada, afirmándole que ahora mismo no mantiene mucha comunicación con ellos. 

El joven Upshur trato de saber más, pero Billy ya no quería discutir del asunto. Él entendió que tenía sus motivos y que esperaría hasta que se diera la oportunidad para que se lo confesara, Miles le hizo ver que él estaría ahí por cualquier cosa que necesitara.

No le conto sobre ese asunto, pero en cambio, le dijo como fue su vida al cumplir los 18 años. Para ese tiempo, Billy se dedicaba a ir a la zona centro y realizar dibujos de las personas, muchos quedaban maravillados por su trabajo e incluso le pagaban extra por los detalles y colores que él empleaba.

Tanto apoyo desde su infancia y en la actualidad por su talento en el dibujo, le animaron a que estudiara arte gráfico en la universidad. Cuando empezó a visitar las convecciones de comics con sus historietas del alien Uberman, fue cuestión de tiempo para que unos editores lo contrataran para que publicara.

Una cosa llevo a la otra, teniendo una hermosa vida, haciendo lo que más ama cada día.

Miles no pudo evitar sentir extrema felicidad por él, tenía un grandioso empleo y era muy popular en ello. Y, a pesar de todo, seguía siendo aquel chiquillo adorable y creativo que siempre se refugiaba en él y en Chris cuando le asustaba algo. Él, en ese tiempo, tenía el hábito de sostener la mano de ambos cuando estaba asustado o cuando quería un abrazo.

Se alegraba mucho por Billy y, en esa misma conversación, Miles le conto su vida en la universidad y el lugar en donde trabajaba como periodista, así como algunos artículos que había publicado. Su pequeño hermano lo miraba con mucha ilusión cada vez que hablaba. No eran datos muy impresionantes, pero, Billy le hacía ver lo bello de su profesión, ya que escribir era muy difícil y que, sin duda, Miles era muy talentoso, pues desde niños, él siempre tenía una enorme facilidad de palabra.

Pero lo anterior no fue lo más impresionante, el narrarle su problema con Chris, dejo a Billy con la boca abierta.  

“¿Así que trabajaras en el restaurante de Chris? Amigo, ¿no hubiera sido más fácil si le decías quien eras?” Decía Billy mientras le respondía un poco con la boca llena de comida, pues Miles había ordenado dos cajas de Pizza de pepperoni.

Ya habían consumido una caja e iban por la segunda.

“No es tan sencillo Billy, lo hubieras visto, te juro que si hubiera tenido una escopeta me hubiera disparado… nunca lo había visto así, tan furioso, tan molesto… completamente opuesto a cuando éramos pequeños.”

“Bueno Millie, la gente suele cambiar, pero, Chris no cambio por completo, sólo, se volvió más serio y algo gruñón. Pero sigue siendo el mismo chico aventurero del orfanato.”

Miles miraba la televisión, notando que Lynn Langermann se encontraba dando un reportaje cerca de la estación de policía. De los periodistas en su campo de trabajo, ella era una de las más apasionadas, podría decirse que ambos tenían el mismo carácter. No era de esperarse que se llevaran bien cuando interactuaban.

“No lo sé Billy, tal vez él me odia… por no haberme comunicado.”

“no,no,no,no,no y no… amigo, lo menos que Chris haría, seria odiarte… él jamás haría eso, de hecho, jamás te olvido. Cuando abrió el restaurante, le pidió al padre Martin que le investigara el número de tu casa, él trato de llamarte, pero tus padres nos dijeron que estabas ocupado y no podrías ir.”

Eso lo impresiono como nunca, pues sus padres jamás le habían avisado de ese evento. No podía ser posible, que ellos le hubieran ocultado algo así.

“No puede ser… ellos, mis padres, nunca me avisaron.” Miro a Billy con mucha impresión, sin poder creerlo.

“No te miento Miles, yo y el padre Martin estuvimos ese día cuando Chris llamo a tu casa… tu madre nos dijo que no podías asistir.”

¿Su dulce madre hizo eso a propósito? Quería creer que ella tenía una fuerte razón para hacerlo, sin embargo, conversaría seriamente con ella si eso era lo contrario.

“Hablare con ella… y en lo de Chris, quiero conocerlo mejor, además, realmente necesita ayuda en el restaurante… cuando las cosas estén mejor, yo le confesare quien soy… no será por mucho tiempo lo sé.”

Billy estuvo a punto de hablar, pero, una llamada en su celular lo interrumpió. Por lo que discutieron y por el tono en su voz, parecía que el asunto era urgente.

“Oh, mi niñero ya vino por mí, debo visitar a mis jefes en la editorial… ¡Oh! Esta es mi dirección Miles… ¡Quiero que la próxima visita sea en mi casa! No es muy grande, pero es agradable… quiero saber cómo te fue en tu primer día como mesero.” Dijo guiñándole el ojo mientras sonreía.

Entre risas y algunos pitidos de un auto en el exterior, Billy no tuvo otra opción que salir de la vivienda. Miles lo acompaño hasta la salida y estiro sus brazos en reacción al ver que Billy lo envolvía de nuevo.

“Otro abrazo y ya…” Dijo con mucho cariño y con toda la fuerza que tenía, dando como resultado que Miles lo abrazara más fuerte. Desde el auto, el chico que lo esperaba los miraba frunciendo el ceño.

A la distancia, Miles seguía saludándole mientras el auto avanzaba, una sonrisa quedo en su cara al mantener la dulce sensación de este inesperado encuentro. Ver a Billy, lleno de valor y optimismo, le hicieron sentir más esperanza a su situación.

Ahora, sólo necesitaba cenar rápido y dormir, pero antes de eso, Miles llamo a su jefe para notificarle que aceptaría su oferta de trabajar en casa y que cada viernes de cada semana, él le entregaría sin falta los reportes, escritos y fotos de referencia. Fue una fortuna que Richard no opusiera resistencia a su petición. Además, trabajaría con Chris en toda la tarde y un poco en la noche, pues él mismo le aviso que el movimiento en las mañanas es menor. Normalmente las personas iban por un desayuno ligero o por una taza de café, eran raras las ocasiones cuando pedían hamburguesas en las mañanas. Por lo tanto, no hubo problema cuando Miles escogió el horario vespertino.

Todo eso estaba resuelto, pero, sus pensamientos no lo dejaban dormir. Seguía deliberando en si sus decisiones eran las correctas, que, si en realidad todo su esfuerzo lo llevaría a tener una mejor relación con Chris o si lo odiaría por no haber tenido contacto con él o peor, que lo aborreciese por no haber ido a la inauguración de su restaurante.

De las ocho horas que debía dormir, sólo logro conseguir tres, despertaba entre las horas con una bruma de ideas y sólo lograba dormir varios minutos después. Su cuerpo y mente no lograron equilibrarse del todo y mucho menos cuando se acercaba la hora de entrar a su nuevo trabajo. Una enorme pereza invadía su cuerpo, siendo sus deseos por ver a Chris la única motivación en moverse y vestirse enseguida.

Usando una playera oscura, con las letras bordadas del restaurante en el lado izquierdo y un pantalón azul, Miles se dirigía con todas las energías que tenía hacia el restaurante. Estacionó su Jeep en un pequeño estacionamiento que el restaurante poseía al lado. Bajo con algunas de sus pertenencias para dirigirse así a la barra. Miles se sintió más que listo para mirar con seguridad a su jefe, quien mantenía un rostro neutral al verlo.

“Buen día jefe, estoy listo.”

“Buenas tardes, oh, tengo un pequeño casillero por si deseas colocar tus pertenencias ahí, ten, aquí está la llave y te dejare en la barra tu mandil, ya está llegando la clientela, así que debes apresurarte.”

Miles sintió cierto alivio y se dirigió al casillero que se encontraba en una esquina de la cocina, éste era limpio en sí y tenía el espacio suficiente para guardar sus cosas.

Al salir, se colocó el mandil en su cintura y se dirigió a su primera mesa, como dato de guía, Chris le había dicho que las mesillas tenían los números escritos, de manera que ambos pudieran identificar los pedidos de los clientes.

Su primer cliente en años fue un chico tal vez de preparatoria, había pedido una hamburguesa con doble carne y doble ración de papas fritas. Miles, sin dejar de sonreír, le afirmo que enviaría la orden en seguida y el conseguiría el refresco que deseaba.

Los clientes no terminaron hasta ahí, tal y como Chris predijo, empezaron a llegar como un rio y a tomar asiento tanto en la barra como en las mesas cerca de la ventana, cada quien mirándolo para que tomara la orden.

Era la primera vez que se movía tan rápido, tomar la orden y dejar las notas en la ventana de la cocina, así como cobrar la cuenta. Hasta ahora, los clientes no le habían dado ninguna propina, él suponía era causado por su poca velocidad.

Sin desanimarse por esos detalles, él siguió con el mismo ritmo, tratando de no cometer ningún error.

“David, aquí está la orden de la mesa cuatro, oh, y necesito que limpies la mesa cinco por favor, puedo ver el desorden desde aquí.”

“¡Enseguida jefe!” Dijo con todo su ánimo y fue recibido con un gesto que no pensó vería tan pronto. Chris le estaba sonriendo con mucha paz y alegría. Su corazón dio un latido, sentía que miraba a su amigo de la infancia de nuevo.

Si tan sólo lo hubiera recibido de esa forma el primer día.

“Estas haciendo un buen trabajo, no te pongas nervioso.” Dijo Chris para regresar a la parrilla y voltear tres círculos de carne con mucha rapidez, Miles olio un poco y se le hizo agua a la boca por el rico aroma. Si le era posible, él compraría una hamburguesa para la cena.

Algo que también admiraba, era el hecho de lo rápido que Chris era, a pesar de ser cinco hamburguesas lo que tenía en su concentración, lograba colocar la verdura y cremas con una velocidad perfecta y con un manejo seguro al ponerlos en el plato, en realidad, le tomaba menos de veinte minutos hacer cinco hamburguesas. Sí que era rápido y ahora que lo recordaba, eso tenía sentido, pues Chris tenía unos excelentes reflejos desde que eran niños.

Por ahora, ya sólo le faltaban tres horas más para terminar y todo en el trabajo parecía ir bien, de hecho, le divertía y relajaba el trabajar en ese ambiente lejos de un cubículo cerrado y sonido de personas tecleando, así como risas insoportables por un mal chiste o un pésimo _meme_.

Dejando eso de lado, se acercó a Chris para darle más pedidos, pero al llegar, se percató de que se encontraba hablando por celular.

“Padre Martin, ¡hola!” Dijo con tanta alegría que causaron en Miles un sentimiento opuesto, pues nunca había considerado que Martin le hablaría y, para su desgracia, era un enorme factor que podría derrumbar sus planes.

Miles se acercó disimuladamente para escucharlo con claridad, prestando atención a lo que Chris tuviera que decir.

Los saludos y descripciones de los sentimientos que Chris informaba en la llamada no le pararon el corazón, lo que le estaba causando un infarto, fue lo que su amigo dijo después.

“¿Miles? ¿Miles me está buscando?” Dijo Chris con tanta impresión y susto que sólo causaron en el mesero que sus manos temblasen y que su respiración se agitara un poco.

Desconocía qué rostro tenía su amigo y se moría por verlo, sin embargo, si intervenía, lo más seguro era que Chris dejaría de hablar.

Quería verlo, deseaba saber más y no controlaba sus deseos de aclarar los malentendidos, pero sólo le quedaba esperar y seguir escuchando la conversación, para así decidir su próxima jugada.


	4. Esperanza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡¡¡¡Hola!!!! Quiero dar una enorme disculpa por haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Mi nuevo trabajo es muy esclavizador T-T ya con estas vacaciones procurare ponerme al corriente.  
> Espero puedan perdonar a la pobre de Dalia por tardar tanto.

Las sorpresas eran algo peculiar en la vida de Chris, algunas eran buenas y otras le hacían sentir que respirar era una terrible pesadilla.

La llamada de su querido padre lo había impactado por completo.

Sentía que el tiempo se había detenido por la sola mención del nombre de uno de sus seres queridos más importantes.

Ese impacto en el tiempo no fue lo único que lo perturbaba, una especie de mareo se presentó en él ante tantas posibilidades. Tuvo que bajar el fuego en la plancha y apoyar su mano en la barra que usaba para picar los vegetales.

“¿Miles? ¿Miles me está buscando?” Dijo sin poder creer lo que escuchaba, pero tampoco sentía que su padre le jugara una broma.

“Sí hijo… él vino a mi oficina… me dijo lo mucho que deseaba verte… pero, ahora estoy confundido por tu reacción ¿no fue a visitarte?”

“No… no llego, sólo, vino un joven solicitando empleo.”

“Es extraño… bueno hijo, no te desanimes, él es un reportero después de todo, es posible que tuviera una urgencia en su trabajo.”

Lo último saco en Chris una sonrisa de lado.

Su amigo es un periodista. Un sentimiento de orgullo lo lleno de inmediato, junto a un alivio al ver el valioso y profesional futuro que su compañero tenia.

Se sentía feliz, completamente aliviado y no sólo por la excelente noticia, sino por las dulces imágenes de su niñez. Los momentos de su vida trágica que lograron ser transformadas en un instante.

Su pasado fue siempre marcado por heridas, desde la fatídica muerte de sus padres hasta su incidente en África como soldado. Pero, tenía una luz tan brillante que le permitía ver lo hermoso de su vida.

Jamás olvidaría el día que llego al orfanato, vistiendo su único overol favorito y el pequeño cerdo que tenia de peluche, él se dirigía al orfanato Archimbaud. Su rostro aquella vez era serio, no se animaba a ver el paisaje de la ventana ni a mantener un contacto visual con la trabajadora social.

Esa mujer no paraba de animarlo aquella vez, aún en su edad adulta podía recordar ese peculiar día.

 _“Mira Chris, ahí está tu nuevo hogar… te encantará vivir aquí y de seguro, una linda familia podrá adoptarte… se positivo.”_ Dijo la mujer mientras giraba el volante del auto para entrar al estacionamiento del edificio.

Chris no se molestó en mirar el escenario, ni siquiera quería mirar a los niños que corrían en el pasillo y reían en el patio exterior del complejo.

Solamente quería estar solo, hundido en sus pensamientos y recuerdos sobre sus maravillosos padres, quienes, por eventos desafortunados, lo habían dejado por su cuenta a la corta edad de ocho años, dejando ese cerdito y una foto de los tres el único recuerdo de su antigua vida.

Su silencio y hundimiento en pensamientos, sólo causaron que la trabajadora social se hincara para mantener contacto visual con él. Aun así, él no sentía las energías para verla.

 _“Yo sé que no es sencillo Chris… pero, de ahora en adelante, debes ser muy fuerte y valiente… jamás te rindas pequeño… sigue luchando y te puedo asegurar que tendrás una hermosa vida.”_ Dijo la joven trabajadora, para después darle un fuerte abrazo y tomar dirección a la salida del lugar, dejando a Chris en una esquina de un salón de juegos

A partir de ese momento, su mirada seguía siendo seria. Varios niños se le acercaban para hablarle, pero ni una palabra salió de sus labios. A pesar de eso, todo cambio cuando un niño de cabello castaño y ojos de color cafe se le acerco, era difícil para él decir si era un niño o niña, pues su cabello estaba algo largo.

Como él no hablaba con los demás pequeños, los infantes lo llamaron para que hiciera que Chris hablase.

 _“¡Hola! Eres nuevo ¿verdad? me llamo Miles, ¿tu cómo te llamas?”_ En otras circunstancias Chris hubiera mantenido su silencio, pero, la melodiosa voz causó que él le hablara en voz baja mientras apretaba a su cerdito con fuerza.

 _“Soy… Chris…”_ Dijo para después voltear la mirada en pena y con un poco de tristeza. Su pequeño corazón ya no podía ocultar la tristeza que lo invadía. No quería hablar, porque tenía un enorme deseo de llorar.

Sentimiento que no oculto, termino por arrodillarse y ocultar su rostro en sus rodillas, desahogando su tristeza ante la verdadera soledad que ahora tenía. Ver a todos esos niños huérfanos le hizo darse cuenta de que ahora estaba solo. Sin un hogar y sin alguien que lo esperara en casa, le diera un abrazo y la bienvenida.

Solo unas pocas palabras lograron escapársele, peticiones que esperaba que de manera mágica se cumplieran.

 _“Quiero a mi mami… quiero a mi papá.”_ Dijo entre sus sollozos mientras sus lágrimas corrían y sus mejillas se volvían rojas.

Al mirar en varias partes, noto que los niños lo miraban con tristeza y otros a punto de llorar tal y como si fuera una reacción en cadena. Él único que lo miraba con mucha compasión, era el niño de ojos cafe que se había presentado ante él.

Él se le acerco y rodeo un brazo sobre sus hombros, de manera que pudiera darle un fuerte abrazo.

 _“Está bien, no estés triste… yo también me puse a llorar cuando me enteré de lo que este lugar era… pero, ¡No es tan malo! Tal vez no tenemos a nuestros papás aquí, pero tenemos muchos hermanos y hermanas, ¡Todos nos divertimos mucho! Y el padre Martin es el mejor padre del mundo… ¡Ya se!”_   Dijo el chico con mucho entusiasmo mientras le secaba las lágrimas, de manera que ambos compartieran contacto visual. _“Duerme en mi cama para que te sientas mejor.”_

En ese pequeño instante, con palabras tan inocentes y sencillas, Chris sentía como su pequeño corazón y respiraciones estaban calmándose, esa piedra que sentía en su pecho ya era apenas un grano de arena que lo oprimía.

Chris asintió por tal gesto y se secó las lágrimas para ya no llorar.

Casi al instante, el padre Martin había llegado al cuarto de juegos al darse cuenta de la conmoción de los pequeños. Miro a Chris con cierta extrañeza, dándole una mirada compasiva al notar sus rojas mejillas y ojos llorosos y rojos.

Antes de que diera una pizca de consuelo al nuevo hijo que había llegado a él, Miles lo interrumpió.

 _“Papá, Chris dormirá conmigo, es para que se sienta mejor, después él dormirá en su cama.”_ Miles soltó a Chris y se acercó a Martin, haciendo esos ojos de cachorro cada vez que deseaba algo.

El padre Martin saco una carcajada y asintió ante la idea. De los rasgos que conocía de Miles, era ese sentimiento de protección que tenía hacia otros.

El pequeño Chris estaba triste, y sabía que solo Miles podría animarlo.

El adulto dejo a los niños en la sala de juegos por una emergencia en la dirección del orfanato, se fue no sin antes avisarle a Chris que hablaría con él. Cuando se fue, Miles volvió a acercarse a Chris, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y una voz tan melodiosa que conmovería al alma más triste.

 _“Una pregunta, ¿Si sabes ir al baño verdad? Porque el ultimo chico al que cuide mojo la cama.”_ El comentario saco una carcajada a Chris, quien asintió ante la pregunta y por imaginar tan gracioso escenario. Después, una ola de gritos de victoria por otros niños se hizo escuchar al notar que Chris dejo de llorar. Todos, con mucha confianza, se le acercaron y comenzaron hacerle preguntas sobre él, así como peticiones para salir a jugar y sobre cuáles eran sus gustos o juegos favoritos.

En ese instante, se había percatado de lo ciertas que las palabras de Miles eran, el cariño y apoyo de los niños, así como la protección de los adultos dentro del orfanato, le hizo darse cuenta de que había sido recibido en otra familia y de que su soledad había desaparecido por completo.

“Chris… ¿Sigues ahí? Te quedaste en silencio por un buen rato.”

“Perdone padre Martin, muchas cosas llegaron a mi mente… no puedo creer que Miles este aquí.”

Era difícil de expresar para Chris, pero, realmente pensaba y sentía muchas cosas en ese momento. Sentía una enorme alegría por saber que Miles estaba bien, que su vida era estable y tenía un buen trabajo. Además, su visita con el padre Martin lo llenaron de mucha alegría, sin embargo, una parte de él no se sentía a gusto.

La verdad era que Chris no quería que Miles lo visitara, no como el hombre que es ahora, como la persona rota y llena de ira que tanto odiaba, como la persona que ya no puede ver que la ayuda en el prójimo sirviera en su presente.

Sus pensamientos eran malos y no quería que su querido amigo lo viera. Se sentía tan avergonzado y se sentiría peor si él lo visitara, para ver que su pequeño negocio era apenas un resplandor de lo que deseaba que fuera.

No.

No podía dejar que Miles lo viera así, como el monstruo y hombre horrendo que él era.

“Llamare a Miles para que te visite.”

“No.”

La última frase sonó como una sentencia en un jurado, todo parecía haber perdido sonido, con carencia de ruido y con una mirada llena de seriedad en sus facciones.

El ambiente no sólo le afecto a Chris, sin ser notado y sosteniendo su libreta para las ordenes, Miles se quedó petrificado mientras escuchaba la conversación. No comprendía esa respuesta de negación, pero, una parte en su corazón le decía que Chris no quería verlo. Para su mala suerte, la siguiente frase lo destrozaría aún más.

“No quiero ver a Miles.”

Esas palabras causaron que Miles retrocediera, tal y como si se encontrara con un asesino frente a frente y del cual debía de huir. Sin darse cuenta y mientras retrocedía, su codo empujo un vaso de vidrio utilizado para las malteadas. El ruido capto la atención de todo el mundo, de los clientes y de Chris, este último lo miraba con un ceño fruncido, que poco a poco, se empezó a volver en un rostro furioso. Tal y como lo encontró la primera vez.

“¡David! ¡Debes tener cuidado! Limpia inmediatamente.”

“En- Enseguida jefe… lo lamento…” Dijo Miles mientras se hincaba en el suelo para recoger los pedazos de cristal, siendo ahora imposible para él escuchar la conversación que tenían.

Pero ¿Qué más debía escuchar?

Chris fue claro, no deseaba verlo al parecer.

Ahora, ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Continuar con esa farsa? ¿Esperar respuesta de algo que tal vez no iba a pasar?

Se sentía tan desanimado, que no quería levantarse del suelo, se quedó en realidad un buen rato levantando cada pieza de cristal por completo. Se sentía tan perdido y frustrado. Necesitaba hablar con alguien y sin poder evitarlo, la imagen de Billy llego como un rayo. La idea lo hizo levantarse inmediatamente con las piezas de cristal en sus manos.

Tenía la cocina a la vista, pero no deseaba mirar adentro, ya había escuchado suficiente, sólo ansiaba acabar con su turno y acostarse en su cama, para no salir de ella por unos cuantos días.

Se alejó de la cocina y tiro los cristales para seguir con su labor, con un corazón roto y con una perdida en las visiones que tenía planeadas. No se animó a mirar a Chris, quien seguía hablando por teléfono, con la única diferencia de que no podía escuchar lo que decía.

No era como si quisiera romper más su corazón.

“Hijo, ¿no crees que estas apresurando las cosas? Tú no sabes cómo reaccionara Miles, él estaba ansioso de verte de nuevo.”

“Padre, a Miles no le gustara ver en lo que me he convertido… él es importante para mí, no quiero que me vea así… necesito tiempo…”

Un silencio permaneció en ambas líneas y un sentimiento de vergüenza, culpa y frustración rodearon a Chris.

Realmente quería verlo, abrazarlo y decirle lo orgulloso que estaba de él, por convertirse en un hombre de bien. Pero, las sombras de su pasado lo rompieron, y ahora en su presente las únicas fuerzas que le quedaban, eran propósitos vacíos similares a una soga o cinta que unían a su cansado cuerpo.

“Creo que necesito que me visites hijo, necesitamos hablar, de igual manera, yo hablare con Miles, para explicarle lo sucedido y tus opiniones… pero realmente, quiero que vengas al orfanato para hablar.”

Chris no pudo evitar sentirse como un niño de ocho años de edad, siendo regañado por su manera de pensar y llevado al cuarto de castigo para hablar de su mal comportamiento.

Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaron, el joven cocinero se despidió con mucho cariño y continuo con las ordenes pendientes, incluso tuvo que tirar la carne quemada de una hamburguesa por el tiempo en espera.

Se apresuró por la espera que hizo, e inclusive les dio unas alitas extras a las mesas que dejo en espera.

Todo parecía bajo control, pero Chris noto algo diferente en su nuevo mesero, el chico mostraba una faceta muy carismática ante la clientela, pero, cuando iba a dejarle la orden, le desviaba la mirada y ponía un gesto con algo de tristeza.

¿Acaso se había enojado por llamarle la atención? Le parecía un gesto algo ridículo, pero, no lo justificaba para mantener esa barrera. Hablaría con él para aclarar las cosas.

Mientras Chris decidía eso, Miles se dispuso a mandar un mensaje en celular a Billy, sentenciando la decisión de su próximo movimiento.

 _“Me_ _rindo_ _… Chris me_ _odia_ _.”_ Escribió en la pantalla de su celular y presiono el botón de enviar.

***

“Aquí tiene el nuevo producto… es una fortuna que viniera de inmediato, ese bastón estaba muy desgastado, pero le aseguro que este que le acabo de entregar es de la mejor calidad.”

Waylon mantenía la mirada en el suelo por así decirlo, era una costumbre que no dejaba del todo. Siempre lo hacía cuando escuchaba su exterior, le ayudaba a concentrarse más en la voz de las personas e inclusive los susurros. Era muy difícil el mantener secretos de Waylon a menos que jamás fueran dichos en voz alta o baja.

Después de un arduo día de trabajo, su querido profesor decidió que deberían de tener un poco de diversión por la ciudad, parte de esa diversión, consistía en realizar unas compras para el negocio y para Waylon.

En total, su profesor le compro cinco pares de pantalones, tres playeras, tres camisetas, un traje de baño y un pijama para dormir. Una risa se le escapó al recordar esas compras. Esa melodiosa voz, dándole descripciones del color, estilo y tipo de vestimenta le alegraba y le hacía sentir culpa de cierta manera. No le gustaba el hecho de que Eddie gastara en él y mucho más aun al recordar su situación laboral y de ingresos.

Eddie le confeso que no importaba, que no debía recompensárselo, sin embargo, Waylon buscaría una u otra manera para reponerlo.

Ahora mismo, se encontraban comprando un nuevo bastón para él, ya que el anterior le daba más tropezones que guía.

“Muchas gracias, nos será de mucha ayuda.” Dijo Eddie mientras se acercaba al joven para darle el bastón, el rubio probo el artículo en cuestión y tuvo una sonrisa al sentir la suavidad de los movimientos y lo agradable que se sentía el acolchonado mango.

Aunque la compra fue estupenda para el joven invidente, él lamentaba el hecho de tener ese nuevo artículo ahora que lo pensaba, pues ya no podría sujetar el brazo de su maestro cuando caminaban en las calles, ya no podría darle ese pequeño apretón lleno de cariño.

Eddie, por otro lado, le devolvió un gesto lleno de entusiasmo y lo guio al último local de las tiendas, en el cual, Eddie se encargaría de conseguir algunos cubiertos para su negocio.

Su profesor tenía todo planeado para este día. No sólo dedicarían el día a las compras, Eddie le confeso que tomarían rumbo a unas aguas termales que se encontraban cerca de las montañas y a las a fueras de la ciudad. El nombre del lugar era _Glenwood Springs_ si no se equivocaba.

A su punto de vista, la idea era sumamente agradable. Más aun por el tiempo que pasaban juntos dentro del auto, tal y como si fueran un excelente dúo dinámico. En el vehículo todo eran risas y carcajadas llenas de emoción y sin la intención de ceder, dando como resultado más conocimientos de ambos. A veces hablaban de sus infancias y de ahí pasaban peculiarmente a películas favoritas. Curiosamente, Eddie también quería que dedicaran un día al cine o a películas en DVD. Lo que sea que les diera entretenimiento.

Waylon no podía esperar, era tonto decirlo, pero él sentía que eran una pareja de enamorados haciendo las cosas lindas y rutinarias dentro del noviazgo. Se sentía envuelto en una completa nube rosa, pero, negó con la cabeza un poco y decidió abrirse a la realidad de las cosas. Era peligroso vivir en la fantasía, y él más que nadie sabía eso.

“Bien Waylon, hemos llegado.” Dijo Eddie con mucho ánimo mientras abría la puerta del copiloto.

El chico salió con tal entusiasmo y con risas al sentir al tumulto de personas y turistas caminar, platicar y reír.

Mientras más se acercaban a la recepción, el rubio podía escuchar los chapoteos y ligeros oleajes de las piscinas. La sonrisa que tenía no paraba esta vez.

“Buen día, me gustaría una privada con vista a la montaña… pagaría con tarjeta de crédito.”

Ese comentario le pareció curioso, él imagino que Eddie pediría en el área publica con los demás clientes. Una parte de él supuso que él deseaba privacidad y otra voz mucho más pesimista le decía que tal vez, su maestro no quería que lo vieran con él.

Pero lo pensó y se dio cuenta de lo ridículo que era, Eddie no era de esa manera.

Cuando termino las firmas para efectuar el pago, Eddie lo tomo de la mano y lo guio a un lugar con un largo pasillo, la música del lugar era instrumental, casi estilo hip hop y con un ligero tono de jazz.

Una vez en la sección privada, Eddie abrió la puerta de la zona y, del interior, había un agradable aroma a magnolia y cereza, así como un calor agradable y sonidos relajantes de la corriente de agua, sonaba casi como si una cascada callera en la piscina.

“Realmente te sentirás mejor en una piscina privada, sin tantos empujones y gritos de personas alrededor.”

Waylon le asintió con una sonrisa y empezó a caminar por el lugar de manera cautelosa, podía escuchar el sonido del agua y se detenía por precaución de no caer.

Eddie lo tomo de los hombros y lo llevo a una silla cercana a una mesa. A los ojos de Eddie, Waylon parecía un niño curioso que no pararía hasta encontrar el peligro una vez que satisficiera su curiosidad. Negó con la cabeza y procedió a darle el pequeño traje de baño que le había comprado ese mismo día, consistiendo en unos shorts pegados al cuerpo, parecía que estaban hechos de solo elástico. No eran incomodos, pero sí que le abrazaban el cuerpo.

El joven rubio se moría por saber cómo era el traje de baño de Eddie, de lo que su conocimiento tenia, su profesor tenia literalmente un cuerpo esculpido por los dioses. Se moría realmente por tocarlo.

“Ven… el agua está muy agradable.”

Waylon, sin dudarlo, se sentó en el suelo y sumergió sus pies en la cálida agua, los escalones para bajar a la piscina le recordaban a como si pisara enormes rocas, pero no le incomodaba en absoluto. Al notar que el agua le llegaba por encima de la cadera, tuvo la confianza de sentarse y cerrar los ojos para relajarse. Sin dudarlo, se sumergió en el agua, mojando su cabello por completo y escuchando los sonidos a su alrededor. Una sonrisa se le escapó al sentir una emoción que jamás imagino volvería a sentir.

Sentía paz. Una completa sensación de estabilidad y calma. Era como si estuviera en otro mundo, como si estuviera conectado en todas partes y los dolores que aquejaban su cuerpo no existieran.

Hubiera seguido por más tiempo, pero Eddie se sumergió con él, para tomarlo de los hombros y sacarlo del agua.

“Waylon… unos minutos más y te hubieras quedado sin aire.” Dijo con algo de preocupación y cierta curiosidad por semejante acto.

“Lo siento… hace años que no intentaba hacer esto… debido a mi problema, no me dejaban usar piscinas… de hecho, jamás aprendí a nadar.”

Eddie le palmeo la espalda y sonrió al entender el sentimiento. Realmente admiraba la fortaleza que su estudiante tenia, que, a pesar de haber tenido tantas desventajas, no mostraba ira, rencor o resentimiento.

“¿Quieres que te de una clase de natación?”

La propuesta fue dicha con tanta calma y convencimiento, que sentía el ardor en sus mejillas, el solo hecho de imaginar que estarían sus cuerpos tan juntos y en el agua, lograban que se convenciera de aceptar esa propuesta.

Sólo esperaba que su cuerpo no reaccionara de la misma forma como en el baño.

Una erección en el agua termal no estaba en su lista de planes.

“Sera muy difícil maestro.”

“Jamás voy a soltarte, no dejare que nada malo te pase.”

Waylon sentía que sus latidos eran más acelerados esta vez, mucho más que las ocasiones anteriores.

No podía dudar, jamás podría retroceder a lo que Eddie le proponía.

“Téngame paciencia.”

Palabras seguras que abrieron puerta un sin número de riesgos, afirmación que le harían acercarse más y más a él.

Entrar a la parte más profunda de la piscina fue algo que le causaba temor. Sus nervios se hicieron más reales al sentir como sus pies no tocaban el suelo de la piscina. En un acto de sobrevivencia, Waylon no dudo y coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Eddie, siendo bien recibido por Eddie al sujetarlo de la cintura.

El tacto humano en el agua le proporciono una sensación agradable, realmente no quería que su maestro los separara, quería seguir en el agua cálida, abrazando el fuerte y perfecto cuerpo y no ser separado jamás.

Por desgracia, Eddie lo separo un poco, de manera que pudiera explicarle las formas básicas de nado.

Aunque corría el riesgo de equivocarse, se sentía completamente a salvo y con un poco de diversión, escuchar las risas de su profesor ante sus chapoteos le hicieron que se esforzara más.

De hecho, para ser la primera práctica, Waylon logro aprender de inmediato como mantenerse a flote. Lo único que necesitaba hacer, era instruirse a nadar de un extremo al otro.

No iba a mentir, se asustaba mucho cuando Eddie lo soltaba para que nadara solo.

“¡Muy bien Waylon! Ahora, intenta llegar hacia mí, sigue mi voz.”

En esos momentos, el joven se encontraba sujetando una piedra decorativa que estaba ubicada fuera de la piscina, al final, le asintió con mucho entusiasmo.

Eddie estaba en alerta, si notaba que algo mal salía, él nadaría de inmediato para sostenerlo.

Su joven estudiante fue valiente, comenzó a nadar con lo básico que había aprendido y una mirada llena de concentración lo miraba cada vez que le hablaba.

“Eso es… vas muy bien Waylon… no te rindas.”

Era tan satisfactorio mirarlo, el no mostrar temor y mantener una determinación ante los obstáculos, le hizo a Eddie admirar más lo que su estudiante era. El sentimiento no era sólo de respeto. Tenía un cariño por él, pero, dicho sentimiento no era algo común o normal. Y entre más lo pensaba, la idea de ver a Waylon como un hijo estaba más alejada.

A estas alturas, ni él mismo podría describir sus emociones. Tal vez, admiraba la valentía que Waylon poseía. A él le hubiera gustado tener esa fortaleza. Aunque su alumno le dijo que él le dio las herramientas para ser fuerte, él no lo entendía, Eddie no podía comprender que era lo admirable en él.

Sin embargo, se alegró de que al menos un estudiante de 458 que tuvo en preparatoria, mostrara una ética y valores fuertes. Con una determinación y lucha constante.

No paro de sonreír al entender eso en Waylon, por desgracia, su mueca cambio radicalmente al ver como el joven se sumergió en el agua.

“¡Eddie! ¡Auxilio!”

No le tomo ni dos segundos a Eddie el sumergirse en el agua y recoger el desesperado cuerpo que trataba de llegar a la superficie. Lo sujeto con fuerza y guio a la salvación en un chasquido.

La culpa lo rodeo al escuchar al joven rubio toser, temblar e inhalar oxigeno desesperadamente.

“Maldita sea Waylon… perdóname, no quise lastimarte de esa manera.”

La reacción de su alumno no fue lo que esperaba, una risa y un fuerte abrazo fue la peculiar respuesta que recibió de él.

“Yo estoy feliz.” Dijo para después tomar más bocanadas de aire que exhaló como carcajadas.

“Casi te ahogas… no lo entiendo.”

El rubio cambio su carcajada por una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras negaba con la cabeza.

“Ni en mis sueños más locos… jamás imagine que estaría en una piscina y aprendería a nadar… mi enfermedad me impidió muchas cosas, pero, me alegra tanto que usted me ayude a lograrlas… realmente es un maestro sorprendente.” Dijo con mucha confianza, para después abrazarlo con más fuerza y posicionar su rostro al lado de su hombro. Perdiéndose en sus brazos otra vez y gozando de cada segundo.

Un latido salió en Eddie, el ver la genuina alegría que Waylon mostraba, le hacían sentir menos culpa en realidad. Sonrió un poco y le devolvió el abrazo, gesto que representaba un agradecimiento por haber llegado a su vida, por darle ligeras luces de que las cosas mejoran eventualmente con la práctica. Si logro llegarle a Waylon, tal vez logro llegarle a más chicos. A lo mejor otros chicos brillarían con la misma luz, pero, tomaría tiempo el lograrlo.

Sintió que ya era suficiente emoción y se llevó a Waylon, quien no dejaba de abrazarlo, a la orilla de la piscina. Una risita se le escapo ante la forma tan adorable que su estudiante actuaba.

“Waylon, ya puedes soltarme.” Dijo con una carcajada, recibiendo como respuesta un suelte en su agarre y el ver a Waylon hundirse de nuevo, pero el chico logro sujetarse del borde antes de sumergirse.

Ambos estallaron en carcajadas, compartiendo una misma emoción en común que brotaba como raíces. La tristeza que Waylon cargaba, así como su culpa y frustración, fueron descendiendo enormemente. Ahora en él, había una esperanza y felicidad por los dulces momentos al lado de Eddie.

Por otro lado, Eddie miraba admirado a su joven compañero, sonriendo y sintiendo satisfacción al tenerlo a su lado, ya que, gracias a él, sus pensamientos negativos cedían poco a poco.

Se aseguraría de que esa sonrisa y mirada llena de esperanza no terminaran jamás.

***

El restaurante estaba a veinte minutos para cerrar, el espacio en el interior era completamente vacío y Miles ya casi terminaba de limpiar las mesas. Los platos sucios fueron pan comido, los limpio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Desde que escucho a Chris charlar por teléfono, no se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos, se odiaba a si mismo por mostrar algo tan infantil, ya que su amigo lo notaria.

“David, ¿puedes venir un momento? ¿por favor?”

Tal y como esperaba, Chris noto su actitud, sin más, se acercó a él con un rostro neutral.

Sin embargo, algo en él era distinto, se veía relajado de hecho.

“Quiero decirte dos cosas David, primero, entiendo que estés enojado por lo del vaso, pero, no tienes porque, fue tu primer día, los accidentes pasan, no planeo cobrarte el cristal de tu sueldo si es que eso te preocupa.”

Miles alzo ambas cejas en sorpresa, notando por un lado que Chris no planeaba castigarlo, de hecho, él se imaginaba que sería castigado o despedido.

Ahora no sabía que decir, tanto por esta pretensión y por saber que no deseaba verlo.

“Yo me disculpo jefe, realmente quería impresionarlo y…”

“¿De qué hablas? ¡Tú sí me impresionaste! Eres más veloz que mi mesero anterior y pude notar que tienes buena química con la clientela… me gusto tu modo de trabajo.” Dijo con una sonrisa mientras cruzaba sus brazos, apoyándolos en su mandil ya no tan blanco.

“Gracias… jefe…” Dijo con algo de alivio y por sentirse alagado.

“Puedes llamarme Chris… siento que hay mucha formalidad por los títulos, oh, y lo segundo que quería decirte es…” Chris se acercó a Miles, casi unos centímetros de diferencia, acerco su mano a su castaño fleco y atravesó sus dedos en su cabellera.

Miles no pudo evitar sentir un agradable escalofrió en su columna y calentura en sus mejillas.

“No tengo nada en contra de tu cabello, pero, lo tienes un poco largo, me gustaría que lo sujetaras o que usaras una redecilla, lo que más te guste… de hecho, es curioso, mi amigo de la infancia lo tenía así de largo.” Dijo mientras sonreía y se alejaba a la cocina, de manera que pudiera acomodar los platos limpios cerca de la plancha para hamburguesas.

Dicha sugerencia lo hicieron marearse más. Sobre todo, porque ahora venía lo difícil, pues, sentía que ya no tenía sentido seguir trabajando en el local si Chris no quería verlo. El problema era, que no sabía cómo soltarle la bomba.

Trato de formular las frases, pero, simplemente no salían como él lo esperaba.

Mientras pensaba como actuar, sonó la campana de la puerta principal, siendo señal de que un cliente había llegado.

Al voltear, Miles abrió la boca en sorpresa al notar que el cliente era Billy.

“¡Buenas tardes Chris! ¡No tienes idea del hambre que tengo!”

Miles le susurro disimuladamente, preguntándole por qué se encontraba él aquí, pero Billy le guiño el ojo y tomo asiento en la barra cercana a la cocina.

“Billy, ¡Hola!, no te esperaba aquí, pensé que estabas muy ocupado con tu comic.” Dijo Chris mientras se limpiaba las manos para saludarlo y darle un abrazo fraternal.

“Sí lo estoy, pero, de tanto trabajo me ha llegado mucha hambre… quiero pedir dos hamburguesas de la siguiente forma… quiero que las hamburguesas sean deluxe, con extra de tocino y un poco más de mayonesa, ¡oh! Y una doble ración de papas.”

“Realmente tienes hambre… sale un especial.” Dijo Chris con una carcajada. Sin embargo, Billy no paro ahí.

“Por cierto amigo, ¿ya te enteraste? ¿Qué Miles volvió?”

Miles empezó a toser por la audacia de su hermanito menor, ¿Qué rayos planeaba hacer?

“Sí…” Dijo con un poco de seriedad, borrando la sonrisa que mantenía antes de contestar la pregunta.

“¡Deberíamos buscarlo! Él se alegrará de vernos.”

Hubo un silencio en el restaurante, ni la música puso mejor el ambiente. Miles se sentía mal por escuchar eso de nuevo y peor aún, escuchar ahora mismo las razones de porque lo odia, definitivamente esa platica lo haría sentir más infeliz.

“No quiero Billy… es que…” Dijo Chris con algo de preocupación y vergüenza.

Miles no lo soporto más y empezó a alejarse de la barra, sin embargo, fue detenido por Billy, quien le sujeto la mano con fuerza y le susurro unas cuantas palabras.

“No huyas… tienes que escuchar esto.” Dijo en voz baja y sin dejar de soltarle la mano.

Miles, sin más opción, miro a Chris y espero la terrible herida que llegaría.

“No quiero que me vea así… él se avergonzara de mi…”

El castaño lo miro con mucha impresión. No era la respuesta que esperaba en realidad. ¿Qué quería decir con vergüenza? Miles jamás sentiría algo semejante por su amigo, era todo lo contrario, como se moría por decirle que estaba equivocado. Por fortuna, Billy fue la persona en hacer esas preguntas.

“¿Por qué sigues diciendo eso Chris? Tu sabes que no es verdad.” Respondió Billy, soltando la mano de Miles y cruzando sus brazos.

Miles, ahora no quería alejarse, quería escuchar hasta el último detalle.

“Fracase como militar… fracase en el hombre que deseaba ser y mi negocio no es lo que planeamos cuando éramos niños… él se avergonzaría al ver lo perdedor que soy… no quiero ver su rostro cuando me vea así.”

Él no lo soporto más, ahora entendía las cosas, no era que lo odiara, Chris sentía los mismos miedos que él durante el primer día que decidió verlo. Tenía un temor a ser rechazado, a que jamás volvieran a tener la misma química de antes.

Su corazón se tranquilizó, su tristeza se fue y su negatividad cambio por una determinación que perdió el primer día que se vieron.”

“También, yo… yo sé que él me odia, por no haber intentado comunicarme con él.”

“¡No es verdad!” Dijo Miles con tanta fuerza que ambos hombres voltearon enseguida.

De los tres, Billy era el más sorprendido, ¿acaso su hermano mayor confesaría su identidad.

“¡No es cierto! Su amigo no sentirá eso por usted Chris… yo creo que es lo contrario, tal vez su amigo siente lo mismo que usted y está tomando las mejores decisiones para acercársele, tal vez, él también tiene miedo de que usted le rechace… pero, no se rinda… sé que lo he conocido por un día, pero, yo no creo que su amigo sienta vergüenza por usted.” 

El silencio los rodeo y la mirada de Chris parecía reflejar sorpresa y reflexión. Después, desvió la mirada para concentrarse en las hamburguesas que preparaba, pero, sin dejar de pensar en las palabras de su empleado.

“¡Él tiene razón hermano! Digo, ¡Es Miles de quien estamos hablando! El chico que siempre estuvo ahí cuando teníamos ganas de llorar… el que nos daba un abrazo o ración extra de comida cuando teníamos hambre.”

Lo anterior hizo que Chris sacara una carcajada ante tantos detalles y recuerdos de su preciado hermano, de ese chiquillo de cabello largo y tez morena. Aunque una parte de él tenía miedos y dudas, su corazón logro tener más esperanza ante lo que acababa de oír, tanto por Billy y en especial por David, su nuevo empleado.

“Billy… David… muchas gracias por su apoyo, en verdad.”

“Es imposible que odies a Miles ¿no?” Dijo Billy alzando una ceja mientras miraba a Miles.

“¿De dónde sacaste semejante tontería?... jamás lo odiaría… yo lo quiero como un hermano… estaría loco con sólo pensar eso… oh, tu pedido está casi listo...”

Billy le dio una palmada a Miles en la espalda una vez que notara que Chris estuviera de espaldas. Cuando Chris fue por papel para envolver la comida, Billy aprovecho para hablar con Miles.

“Tenía que venir… y hacerte ver que él no te odia... por cierto, quiero que cenemos en mi casa… por eso pedí dos hamburguesas… nos vemos en la salida cuando termine tu turno.” Le guiño el ojo y miro enseguida a la cocina con una sonrisa.

Quería decirle tantas cosas, quería abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas y decirlo lo lindo que fue su gesto.

“Millie… puedes concluir esto… dile quien eres, tu sabes ahora que no te odia…” Dijo Billy esta vez, sin mirar a Miles a los ojos esta vez.

Realmente quería hacerlo, anhelaba con ganas el aclararle a Chris tantas cosas, el darle el mejor de los abrazos y pedirle perdón por su ausencia. No obstante, no sentía que fuera el momento apropiado.

O le confesaba ahora mismo quien era en realidad o se encargaba de conocerlo como David.

Esa era la cuestión en su vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Notara Eddie las intenciones de Waylon?  
> ¿El amor de Way Way será correspondido?   
> ¿Confesara Miles quién es?  
> ¿Billy seguirá siendo cupido?
> 
> ¡Jajaja lo averiguaremos en los próximos capis!

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Espero les guste! ¡No duden en comentar!


End file.
